


A Tale of Four Queers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is #5 of the Sunshine Files. Brian and John take their partners on a vacation to South America, following in the footsteps of the artist Kinney.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Brian, stop."

"No."

"No more, Brian."

"Shush, hold still."

"Brian, Iï¿½ve had enough."

"Never enough."

"Brian! Leave me the fuck alone!" Justin turned in Brianï¿½s arms and gave Brian his full angry pouty glare. Brian put down the bottle of sun block, wiped his hands on a towel then cupped Justinï¿½s chin with his hand. In a calm low voice, Brian explained his actions to his infuriated partner.

"Justin, the whole purpose for us to be down here, in Miami, in June is to get acclimated to the heat and humidity. Weï¿½re going to learn how to scuba dive, safe boating techniques and basic first aide. Weï¿½re here for two weeks before we go to South America on this little quest of yours. I donï¿½t want to start off our vacation with you getting sunburned or worse sun poisoning. Please Justin, let me finish putting the sunblock on your back. You can do everything else."

Justin gazed into the determined, love filled hazel eyes. The pout turned into a smile and Justin hugged Brian. Kissing Brianï¿½s neck, Justin whispered, "You soo love me." Brian answered him with a squeeze, then turned Justin around so he could finish slathering the sun block on Justinï¿½s back. When Justin finished applying the sunblock to his chest and legs, he handed the bottle back to Brian who promptly handed it to John. Then Brian slapped a Woodyï¿½s baseball cap onto Justinï¿½s head. Justin rolled his eyes but didnï¿½t utter a protest.

With sunblock in hand, John approached Bobby.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"John, what am I ï¿½ twelve? I donï¿½t need this stuff."

"Bobby, I know youï¿½re not twelve, even though you may look like it but your skin is almost as fair as Justinï¿½s. Please, for me, let me put this on your back. Iï¿½ll even help you with your front." John said with a grin. There was no way Bobby could turn down John, not when he knew that John only had his well-being in mind. Bobby kissed his lover and turned around. When the task of the sunblock was complete, John whipped a Honey Bear baseball cap out of his back pack and put it on Bobbyï¿½s head. The brothers and their lovers all cracked up with laughter.

John and Brian were both naturally tan. Years of outdoor work had darkened Johnï¿½s skin. Years of a tanning bed did the same for Brian. But both of them were not foolish enough to go without some skin protection. Brian handed a tube of cream to Justin.

"Brian Kinney, only you would find an anti-aging cream that has sunblock in it." Justin exclaimed. Brian shrugged as Justin rubbed the cream onto Brianï¿½s back. Brian took care of the rest of him then gave the tube to John. 

John looked at the very expensive tube of cream in his hand then looked at Brian.

"John, youï¿½re not getting any younger." Brian said with his tongue in his cheek. John scowled but then looked at his youthful lover and began to apply the cream.

The lovers left their room for some poolside fun.

**************

"Brian, Brian!"

"Mmm."

"Roll over bro. Youï¿½re done on that side."

"Thanks. What are you reading?"

"More of Kinneyï¿½s journal. He chronicled his journey to South America and their route to Mexico. We can follow the same path but quite honestly I donï¿½t relish hacking through a jungle with machetes. Kinney also had a near fatal run in with a frog."

"Youï¿½re shitting me, right?"

"No, Iï¿½m not. He didnï¿½t know any better. He wanted to paint the colorful frogs he saw. He even touched one or two."

"He got slimed?"

"Worse, poisoned. They were poison dart frogs. Patrick saved him. Got him to a shaman or missionary, somebody who knew what to do, just in time."

"Fuck! Okay, I say we spend our vacation right here. I am not traipsing through any jungle and especially not with Justin. Heï¿½s allergic to practically everything. If anything happened to that boy my ass would be toast. It would be better if I never went back home. John, I realize that this vacation is a graduation gift for Bobby and something that all four of us wanted to do but Iï¿½m a city boy. I donï¿½t do well without a hair dryer for more than twenty-four hours. Thereï¿½s got to be another way."

"Iï¿½ve been thinking about this and I agree. I like an adventure as much as the next man but Iï¿½m not prepared to go hiking in some foreign jungle with questionable political stability and a guide that may not speak English. Not to mention that weï¿½d have to be real careful, if you know what I mean." 

Brian nodded. He knew full well that homosexuals away from the land of Liberty were at risk for more than just glares of disgust. They could be risking their lives.

"So what do you have in mind, John?"

"Look at this map. Kinney mentioned some of the small villages he and Patrick stayed in. He even painted some of the chapels for the missionaries in exchange for food and shelter. They both painted for their supper. We can stay in a village thatï¿½s centrally located to the others then take day trips or overnighters to the other villages. We stick to the main roads and to the larger villages that have some modern technology. What do you think?"

"I like your plan better that Justinï¿½s. He has some romantic notion of back packing through the jungle and finding the lost city of the Incas. So how do we tell them?"

"You scared of that little boy?"

"In a word? Yes. He may look like a little boy but donï¿½t mess with him. When he gets a bug up his ass, you better just stand back before you get run over."

"I am fully aware of what he is capable of. Justinï¿½s a force to be reckoned with; thatï¿½s why youï¿½re so well suited for each other. Let me speak with Bobby then the three of us will discuss it with Justin. Iï¿½ll even make it my idea. He won't argue with me."

"Humph."

 

Several hours later after a good dinner and a couple of bottles of wine, they were sitting in the bar of their hotel talking and joking around. They really did enjoy each others' company.

John decided maybe it was time to broach the subject of the itinerary of their trip with Justin. "Justin, I was wondering about our itinerary for the trip to South America. I thought maybe we could choose a few strategic cities to stay in and then do day trips to the smaller centers where Patrick and Kinney painted. What do you think?"

"Absolutely not!"

"What? Why not?"

"The whole point of this trip is to retrace Kinney's path and experience the same things he did. We won't be doing that if we stay in big cities."

"They don't have to be big cities just places with electricity. We can still visit the villages."

"We're going to visit the villages all right, but I want to stay in them so that we get the flavor that Patrick and Kinney got. Maybe we will hear stories about them from the local people. You can't get that if you pop into the village in the morning and leave before dusk. We have to stay there."

Brian groaned and shrugged his shoulders when John looked to him for support. Obviously John was not skilled at reasoning with Justin Taylor. Justin had an arsenal of answers and very strong convictions. Changing his mind about something was a nearly impossible task.

"Some of those places could be dangerous, both politically and environmentally," Bobby said trying to support John's argument. "I have allergies and so do you."

"True," said Justin but I brought antihistamines and I've had all the shots that I will probably need. If you haven't done that, Bobby, you better find a doctor here in Miami as soon as possible."

"I've had my shots, but there's always the unexpected."

"That's what makes it exciting, right, Brian?"

Brian looked from John to Bobby and back to Justin. They weren't going to win this one, but he could help. "Justin," he said solemnly, "I am not staying in town after town with no electricity or modern facilities. My hair and my skin will not survive. I can not afford to look a hundred and fifty when I get back from this trip. Believe me, I will not be a happy camper and neither will any of the rest of you."

Justin sighed. "True," he admitted. He frowned and thought for a minute. "All right, what if we do this? We find the nearest good sized town and make it our headquarters. However, we spend at least one night in each of the little villages so that we can interact with the local people. Then we go back to the city for showers and blowing our hair dry." Justin looked pointedly at Brian as he made that last comment.

Brian felt himself blush slightly. The little shit knew him too well. He put the best smirk on his face that he could and said, "Sounds like a plan."

John and Bobby burst out laughing. "You two are incorrigible. I don't know how you do it, but you manage to find the only possible compromise in an impossible situation. And you do it for totally selfish reasons. Unbelievable!"

"We just know each other very well," Justin said as he slid closer to Brian. He felt the man grip his thigh and he leaned closer. "Let's go find a good club. It may be a while before we get the chance again."

Brian grinned and nodded. "To South America and compromise," he saluted and downed the rest of his drink. "Off to the wilds of Miami Beach. Come on, Sunshine. Time for bumps and grind."

By the time the quartet found the club called "Grinder" they were feeling no pain. They had had a good laugh about the name when the concierge had come up with it when they asked for the hottest gay club in Miami.

The music thumped and the smells assaulted their senses as they entered. Brian looked around and relived a little bit of the White Party until Justin poked him in the ribs.

"Hey, big guy, wanna dance?" Justin said with a grin.

"I want to play," Brian said with an evil smirk."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking that maybe a little adventure might be in store for us before we start the big adventure in South America," Brian explained.

"How drunk are you, little bro'?" John asked.

"Not as drunk as I'm likely to be later tonight."

"What do you want to do, Brian?" Justin asked used to Brian's machinations.

"I just thought we could play with some of the tempting young specimens that roam them thar hills," Brian said waving his hand across the expanse of the dance floor. "Like him," he added pointing to a tasty morsel that had caught his eye.

"And how will this end?" Justin asked pointedly.

"We bring our conquests to the front entrance at midnight and do our comparisons."

Justin smiled. He knew what that meant. "Okay," Justin said, "but dance with me first." 

Brian smirked and followed Justin to the center of the dance floor. They started grinding against each other in the totally sexual and intoxicating way that they had mastered. Men all around them stopped dancing to watch. John could see one or two wipe the drool from their lips. 

"Let's go make our own show and see what we can bring back at midnight," John suggested.

Bobby frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I just want to see what we can reel in. I'm going home with you," John promised as he kissed Bobby's lips.

"Then let's go," the redhead smiled. 

They made their way out onto the floor but kept some distance from where Brian and Justin seemed to be surrounded by interested parties. Even in Miami the Brian and Justin show could stop traffic. 

Justin felt someone move in behind him and start to bump up against him. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian who frowned but shrugged his shoulders. Justin turned and looked into the eyes of a dark haired beauty, long and lean and pouty. He smiled at the man who took that at his invitation to pull Justin away from Brian. Justin moved some distance and began dancing suggestively with the guy.

Brian watched trying to keep his jealousy in check. He really didn't like other men touching Justin but he had suggested this little game, so he had to live with the consequences. Someone brushed against Brian and said, "Hi." Brian looked the blond up and down knowing the offer had been made. However, there was only one blond that he ever wanted. He shook his head and the man walked away looking disappointed and slightly ticked.

Brian watched John and Bobby dancing together and then headed for the bar. He needed another drink. As he leaned against the bar several guys cruised him but he paid them no attention. He knew what he wanted and he hadn't seen it yet.

Suddenly Brian glanced to the side and there he was. A young very muscled black man stood farther down the bar staring in Brian's direction. As soon as Brian looked that way the man locked eyes with him and the deal was sealed. Brian cocked his head towards the dance floor and they made their way out there. They danced a few dances both getting hard from the contact.

Suddenly Brian looked at his watch and grabbed the man's belt pulling him towards the entrance of the club.

"Taking me home," the man purred.

Brian didn't answer, simply kept dragging the man along behind him.

At the entrance Bobby and John were standing with Justin and the dark haired young man he had started dancing with earlier. Justin smiled as Brian appeared. They all stared at what Brian had brought along with him.

"My friend wants me to take him home with me," Brian smirked.

"Mine too," Justin grinned.

"Shall we?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded and continued to smile.

"Hey, we're sharing a hotel room," John said. "I don't know if I like the idea of you twoï¿½"

"I'd like you to meetï¿½" Brian began addressing Justin's trick.

"Cal," Justin supplied.

Brian pushed his trick towards Cal. "I think you two will get along just fine."

Both men looked startled and tried to protest. The look on Brian and Justin's faces told them they weren't going to get anywhere with those two. So with a shrug they moved off together.

"But I thoughtï¿½" Bobby began.

"That we were going to bring them back to the hotel and fuck them in front of you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah."

"We've sort of moved past that," Brian explained with a smirk. "There's a back room if we need that kind of thing."

"Brian just likes to prove he's still the superior hunter," Justin said.

"And I am. Mine was definitely hotter."

"Not by much. I'm catching up," Justin grinned.

"I'll give you that. Those two should have a hot time tonight."

"But not half as hot as the one you're gonna have, big fella."

Brian grinned in spite of himself. He took Justin's arm and they all went outside to catch a cab back to the hotel. 

"We're going to have to listen to them fuck for hours," Bobby said as they climbed in.

"We could match them stroke for stroke," John said as he squeezed Bobby's ass.

"We could try," Bobby grinned.

"Traveling with those two is always an adventure."

"You can say that again," Bobby agreed as they watched Brian stare lustfully into the back seat from where he sat beside the driver. He hoped they got to the hotel soon before Brian tried to come across the seat to get to his blond.


	2. A Tale of Four Queers

Brian was ordering a shot of Beam for himself and beer for John at the bar in the first class lounge while they were waiting to board their flight. It wasn’t a long flight to Caracas but they decided on an evening departure in deference to the heat. Justin and Bobby were off buying some last minute snacks and magazines for the flight.

"Brian, why first class? I know you can afford it and I’m grateful for the extra leg room but isn’t this an unnecessary expense?" John asked while Brian handed him his beer.

"I realize this may seem like an extravagance, considering how much this whole trip is costing the both of us; but I figured this may be our last chance at civilization for the next month and a half. We might as well make the most of it."

John nodded at the logic of Brian’s statement and took a sip of his beer.

"John, are you having second thoughts? Cause if you are, we can forego this whole thing. Believe me, I’d much rather cut to the chase and go to Brazil or Cancun. I’ll try to endure the wrath of the blond if it gets me somewhere with working air conditioning and drinkable water," Brian pleaded.

"I’ve been having second thoughts since the minute I suggested this trip. I didn’t think Justin was serious and I didn’t think Bobby would go along with it. He’s still paying me back for that one." John winked at Brian. 

"Paying you back for what?" Justin queried as he and Bobby joined their partners. "Brian, we’re all paying our own way."

"That’s not what I meant, Justin. Brian and I were discussing this trip. We both have reservations about the safety of our route. Did we give this enough thought?" John tried to explain.

"Brian, do you feel the same way?" Looking at his lover, Justin’s eyes grew wide.

"Jus, I know this means a lot to you but I have to admit, I’m scared shitless. Hard to believe I just said that but before we all get on that plane, I want to make sure we all know the consequences of our actions. I’d rather shoulder the cancellation fees, if I can guarantee our safe return to the land of Liberty."

"And you all feel the same way about this?" Justin scanned the faces of his lover, John and Bobby. They all nodded. Justin slumped down in a chair in defeat. "Guys, I really want to go but if you all are going to be miserable..."

"Not miserable, just apprehensive," Bobby countered.

"I promise to stick to our game plan and stick to the main cities we’ve discussed. We’ll only stay in the towns that have more than a bar and a church and with a telephone and electricity. And if I deviate from the plan you all can remind me of my promise. Please, I really need to do this. Brian, you know what I mean. Ever since I read Kinney’s letters and the journal, I’ve been compelled to take this journey and..."

"Justin, enough!"

"We’re going?"

"We’re going."

Justin threw himself into Brian’s arms, planting kisses up and down Brian’s face and neck.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. But I swear Justin, if I get poisoned by some dart frog and die, I will never ever fuck you again." Brian scowled as Justin hung on and he, John and Bobby roared with laughter.

 

After transferring from the airport the foursome finally arrived at their hotel. It was a modern building with all the amenities. Brian was quite happy.

They unpacked and decided to explore some of Caracas.

A taxi took them to the Casa Natal de Bolivar. Apparently Simon Bolivar was considered the 'El Libertador' of Venezuela, even though it was Bolivia that had been named for him. The house was now a museum, but still maintained some of the flavor of the Bolivar period. It was now filled with period weapons and uniforms and murals of great battles. Justin liked the murals but not the subject matter.

The person at the desk told them that if they walked a few blocks they would find the Museo Bolivariano which had more personal relics of the great leader. They made the journey enjoying the walk in the late afternoon, but didn't find the museum all that interesting.

From there they were told to walk a few blocks farther where they would find the Iglesia de San Francisco. This was the place where Bolivar was declared the Great Liberator. It had beautiful gilt baroque altarpieces and was quite dazzling to the eye. All of them were impressed with its grandeur.

"My mother would fucking love this place," Brian said. "Too bad the old battleaxe will never see it."

"Thank God she isn't using the money from Kinney's paintings and the farm to travel here to see this," John added.

"That's for sure," Bobby agreed.

"I'm sorry I mentioned her," Brian said. "Let's talk about more pleasant things." Justin's stomach took that moment to rumble. "Like dinner," Brian grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I'm starving," Justin said sheepishly.

"We would have never known," Brian said sticking his tongue in his cheek.

Justin swatted him affectionately. "I could eat a cow."

"I want a cow of my own then," Bobby added with a laugh.

"I think I know just the kind of place we need to go for dinner," Brian observed.

"Where?" they all asked.

"I need to talk to the concierge to see if they have them here. I think they're more common in Brazil or maybe Argentina."

"What, tell us!"

"Be patient, grasshoppers. I'll let you know when I've talked to the concierge. Let's grab a cab and go back."

About an hour later they were all showered and dressed and waiting in the lobby as Brian got last minute instructions from the concierge. They caught a taxi outside the hotel and Brian handed the driver a piece of paper with an address on it. Shortly they arrived in front of an impressive old building. Brian led them inside. The maitre d' spoke English and escorted them to their table. 

He then proceeded to show them the paddles that would bring their food to them. A red paddle meant they were eating or full and the waiters would leave them alone. A green paddle meant that they wanted food. They left the green paddle out and watched waiters armed with huge skewers of roasted beef and pork and lamb and God knew what else make their way through the maze of tables. 

Almost instantly a waiter arrived with a huge hunk of meat on a skewer. They all kind of drew back at the sheer size of the thing. They finally figured out it was pork on the skewer. They each received a slice which the waiter hacked off with a weapon that looked like a machete. He was immediately replaced by someone with Beef who did the same thing, followed by lamb.

"Christ, I'm glad the waiters know what the fuck they're doing. They could do serious damage with those weapons," Bobby said.

"Don't they give you salad?" Brian wondered looking around.

"This is manly food," Justin giggled. "Mm … meat!" He pounded his chest with his fists like a caveman and they all laughed. 

A wine steward appeared and they managed to order a bottle of red. Brian tried to explain to the man that he would like a salad with his meat, but he didn't think he had been too successful until magically a salad appeared in front of him. He sighed contentedly and dug into it as well as the massive slices of meat.

Justin and Bobby were gobbling in total enjoyment when Brian leaned in and licked the side of Justin's face.

"What was that for?" Justin asked with a smile. He loved a tender and caring Brian.

"You had grease on your cheek."

"And you ate it for me, and it's after seven. You are the sweetest man," Justin gushed.

Brian was glad the lighting was minimal or they all would have seen the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks. "You always taste good," he whispered. "And covered in grease … delectable."

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian. "Thanks for bringing us here," he cooed. "This is the best."

"Ready for more?" Brian asked. 

Justin turned over the paddle and a new round of meat appeared. They ate and ate and ate. The trail of skewers seemed endless. Finally with a gigantic belch Justin declared he had had enough. They all laughed.

"What?" he demanded.

"We stopped eating half an hour ago," John said with a chuckle. "We've been sitting here watching you."

"My little carnivore," Brian said chucking Justin's cheek.

"Where do you put it all?" John asked.

"It goes straight to his butt. He stores it all there like a camel stores water in his humps," Brian laughed.

"You're mean," Justin said with a pout, but he couldn't maintain it and chuckled as Brian pulled him close. He leaned against Brian and received another kiss.

"You know I love that butt. Speaking of which, I'm ready to go back to the hotel and put it to good use."

"Me too," Justin agreed.

They paid their enormous bill and headed for another kind of pleasure back at their hotel.

When they got back to their hotel room, it was most certainly a case of the spirit was willing but the body weak. The heavy food combined with the humidity had exhausted the four men. 

John and Bobby stripped off their clothes trying not to touch their protruding bellies; they crawled under the covers and within 2 minutes they were fast asleep. Even Justin was feeling the after effects of his overindulgence.

The shower Brian and Justin took to perk them up only served to relax them more. They went to bed hoping for unbridled sex. Unfortunately their dicks had other thoughts. Brian did give it a valiant try. With difficulty he maneuvered Justin onto his side. Brian had tried to mount Justin from behind but Justin’s swollen belly coupled with the weight of his ass proved to be a formidable barrier. Even for Brian's lengthy cock. That is if Brian could see his cock. Brian’s belly looked like he swallowed a soccer ball. After a couple of misses and a large belch from his loving partner, Brian gave up. He covered the two of them with the blanket and passed out.

"What the fuck is that noise? Bobby, did you set the alarm?"

"Huh? What’s happening?"

"Who set the fucking alarm clock?"

"I did!" Three very annoyed men sat up, way too early the next morning, greeted by a very awake and dressed Justin. He looked liked the Crocodile Hunter in khaki shirt and shorts, boots and flowing blond hair. If it wasn’t for the fact that Brian was pissed to be awakened before the sun was up and that he was still half asleep, he would have ravished Justin on the spot. Instead he groaned out loud then buried himself under the blanket. Taking their cue from Brian, John and Bobby dove back down under their blanket.  
Not deterred by this temporary setback, Justin threw back the thick curtains from the windows. The sun was indeed up and very bright, lighting up the entire room.

Groaning was heard emanating from under the blankets.

"He’s not going away is he?"

"No."

"We’re going to have to get up, aren’t we?"

"Yes."

"Brian, can’t you do something about Justin? He’s your partner. Forget I said that. Maybe if we hold up a red paddle he’ll stay away." Bobby groaned again.

"Brian?"

"Yes, John." Brian answered from under his own blanket.

"You’re awfully quiet over there. You still hiding under the blanket?"

"Yes, John."

"He is serious, isn’t he?"

"Yes, John."

"Is that all you can say is yes, John."

"No, John. I say, the last one up, showered and dressed has to deal with Justin." With that, Brian was up, bounded into the bathroom and in the shower before you could say Steve Irwin. Justin giggled as John and Bobby scrambled to get into the bathroom too. In an hour they were ready and in the hotel restaurant ordering a light breakfast. Emphasis on the light. 

"Go ahead, Justin, tell us your plan and remember your promise," Brian said while nibbling on a piece of muffin.

"According to the map, there’s a small village not twenty-five miles away from here. It was there Kinney met up with Patrick when he first got here. It’s also where Kinney had his unfortunate run in with his frog. And as you know, he survived." Justin, very wisely withheld the ‘and so will you’ comment he was thinking as he looked at Brian.

"Kinney wrote that he was so grateful to the local priest for his help in healing him that he vowed to decorate each church wherever their path would take them. If everyone is in agreement, I’d like to start our journey there. The town is called Santa Ana and I believe the church is still standing. So what does everyone say?"

Justin looked at Brian, John and Bobby, awaiting their decision. John and Bobby looked at one another then at Brian.

"I say, Sunshine, just get me to the church on time!"


	3. A Tale of Four Queers

Following their breakfast and lots of very strong coffee, they hired a car and began the trip to Santa Ana. Their driver, Miguel, agreed to take them to the town and then come back for them the next day. They had backpacks and sleeping bags in the trunk of the car in case the town was even more primitive than they had thought.

Miguel spoke English fairly well and he gave them a running commentary of everything they passed as they made their way to the outskirts of Caracas. They then headed out on a secondary road that seemed to dwindle in quality with every mile that passed. Soon they were on a dirt road which threw up tons of dust as they roared along. Even in the heat they had to put up the windows or choke to death on the dust billowing in.

A couple of hours outside of Caracas Miguel announced the town of Santa Ana. It consisted of a main street with some decent looking houses. They could see shacks and less desirable types of structures back behind some of the buildings on the main street. It didn't look like much of a place.

Miguel pulled up in front of the church. It was not a huge structure, but it was by far the best building in the town. Made of some kind of stone, it had one large spire and beautiful wood doors that someone had carved with loving care.

"Figures that the goddam Catholic Church would take all the money from these people to build this monument to themselves, while the people live in shacks," Brian said as he yanked his backpack out of the trunk.

"Architecturally it's a pretty simple design," John contributed. "But very effective nonetheless."

"I wonder if Kinney and Patrick decorated the inside," Justin said.

"We'll find out in a minute," Brian said as he paid Miguel and arranged for him to return the following afternoon.

They walked towards the door of the church and looked at the carving on it.

"This must have been done by someone local. It's got Jesus in the jungle if I understand the iconography correctly," Justin said running his hand over the figures carved in the mahogany.

Just then the door opened and a man in a cassock stepped out. "Good morning, gentlemen, or is it afternoon already."

"Hello, father," Bobby said. "Is this your church?"

"Yes, my son," said the middle aged man. "I'm Father Paul."

"You're not Spanish," Justin observed.

"No, I'm English actually, although I think I've lost a lot of my accent."

"What's an English priest doing here, if I might ask?" John said.

"God's work is the simple answer. I came here many years ago having lost my own faith. I stayed because I found the calling that God wanted for me."

Justin glanced at Brian and held his breath. He knew Brian didn't believe in priests or callings or God for that matter. Brian, however, said nothing. He merely listened and frowned.

"I was on my way to the local cantina for a bite of lunch. Would you gentlemen like to join me?" Father Paul asked. "I'm enjoying speaking English. I don't get much chance to use it anymore."

The men looked at each other and nodded. They followed the priest to a little restaurant where he suggested the things that they might like. They all ordered very lightly still digesting the massive amounts of red meat that they had eaten the night before.

Bobby started telling the priest about their restaurant adventure.

Father Paul laughed. "I've been to that restaurant, a long time ago. I ate so much I thought my gut was going to explode. Never went back again."

"I imagine that happens with a lot of their clients," John laughed. "I wonder how they stay in business."

"I doubt that people make the same mistake twice," Father Paul replied. "If I went back again I would pace myself and only go for a quarter of a cow instead of a whole one."

They all laughed, even Brian. He was beginning to like this priest.

"Does your church have any painted panels or altarpieces?" Justin asked as he ate his little bowl of beans and rice.

"Why yes it does. Why do you ask?"

"We're following the path of an artist that we believe came here in the middle of the nineteenth century. He may have painted in local churches."

"I know there are paintings but I have never asked who did them," Father Paul said. "If we're done eating why don't we go look at them."

They paid for lunch and made their way back to the church. As Father Paul pushed open the carved doors Justin felt Brian's hand slide into his and he smiled at his lover. They stepped into the relative coolness of the church. It was very plain except for the altar. It was a massive wooden structure and the front of it was covered with a painting of the crucifixion. Light shone through one of the windows and illuminated the gilt paint that had been used for the halo around Christ's head.

Justin made his way quickly up the aisle heading directly to the altar. He stopped as he neared it and stared in wonder at the figure of Christ. 

"It's Patrick," Justin breathed as he felt Brian squeeze his hand.

Justin sat down on one of the pews in front of the altar. Nothing in his research had prepared him for this and he was feeling overwhelmed. Brian, John and Bobby chatted with Father Paul then left. Justin continued to stare at the painting until he sensed someone sit next to him.

"Justin, are you all right?"

"Yes. I’m sorry, Father, do you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not. Something about the figure of Christ has disturbed you? Most who view it find it calming, peaceful. They usually come away with a feeling of hope."

"It doesn’t disturb me, I think it’s beautiful. But I know of the artist and who he used as a model for it. I’d like to show you something and tell you about the artist but I don’t want to offend you."

"How can someone who has painted this image possibly offend me? Anyone can see that it was done with such love and reverence. Let me confess something to you before you tell me your tale. Maybe that will put your mind at ease. They call me Father Paul but I am not a true priest. I am the pastor of this church; some may call me a missionary. At one time I was an ordained priest but I left the church, lost my faith."

"What happened?"

"I was a young priest in a very conservative church. I believed the teachings of Christ, that he loved all of us, all of God's creatures deserved to be loved. Not those with money, who made the highest donations to the church or just heterosexuals. I tried to open up my church to ones we had lost through ignorance and prejudice but my efforts were not appreciated and I was asked to leave the church, leave my home because I dared to have a mass that permitted homosexuals and the homeless to attend. 'Are they not all God’s children?' I asked my Bishop. His silence was my answer, so I left. I wandered for many years. I was the second son in my family and the son who was groomed to be the priest. I not only lost my faith but my family. I went to London. I came from a small village in England; the city was a shock. Being young I was easy prey to many. A young gentleman found me and took me home. He nursed me back to health, introduced me to his friends and helped me to find a job. We were together for many years before he died. We were friends and lovers. He protected me, kept me safe, we would still be together if he had lived."

"AIDS?"

"No, cancer. He always used protection even before it became the rule. No, he developed testicular cancer. We didn’t know. Ignored the lump that we both could feel. But before he died he asked me to try the church again. I did volunteer work at our local church. The London churches were more liberal. I knew I could never go back to being a priest but a pastor or missionary was something I could do. And here I am. So you see my son, whatever you have to share about the artist will not offend me."

Justin and Father Paul shared a companionable silence for a few moments then Justin took out Kinney’s journal and the pictures of Kinney’s paintings and the portraits of Kinney, Patrick and his family. Justin told Father Paul all about the Sunshine Files, the farm and how he and Brian found the Andersons and the Kinney paintings.

While he spoke, Father Paul turned the pages of the ‘book’ Justin had put together to hold the journal and pictures.

"This is truly amazing. And you did this all by yourself?"

"Brian, he’s my partner, helped and supported me. And we have a large family who also helped. And then there are the Andersons. John is Brian’s half brother, Bobby is his partner. Bobby just completed law school. This trip is a graduation present from John and a gift from Brian for me. I guess I became a little obsessed with the artist Kinney and Patrick. Kinney is Brian and John’s ancestor but when I found out Patrick’s last name I guess the obsession grew."

"What was his name?"

"Taylor. Patrick Taylor."

"A good name. But why does it fascinate you so much?"

"Because I am Justin Taylor. The full name of the artist is John Aidan Brian Kinney; Brian’s name is Brian Aidan Kinney."

"I can see why this has affected you. Justin, let me show you something that I think you’ll appreciate."

Father Paul led Justin to a small room next to the rectory of the church. It contained the church records and the old Bibles from the missionaries who preceded Father Paul. 

"Justin, many of the older Bibles were used to record the births and deaths of the parishioners. They also recorded guests that visited the church and significant events of the town. Floods, droughts, they were all recorded for posterity. Here, this is the one."

Father Paul opened a heavy Bible, carefully turning the thick velum pages. The dates were faded, unable to be read but some of the passages were still readable. The priest had recorded that a pair of white travelers had stumbled out of the jungle, the older ill, poisoned. The younger man was frantic, begging for someone to save the older man. The priest nursed the man back to health and in payment the man painted the altarpiece. The white men spent several months then left. The priest gave them letters of introduction to other churches and directions north to the villages along their way.

Justin, with Father Paul’s permission, took photographs of the Bible and the pages that had to do with Kinney and Patrick and he also took a picture of Father Paul. The sound of the mahogany doors being opened drew Justin and Father Paul back into the church.

"Hey, Sunshine, everything okay?"

"Yeah, Father Paul and I were discussing the artist and he showed me a Bible that recorded their stay here. I took pictures; I’ll show you later. Where’d you guys go?"

"Some of us decided to scope out this one horse town and try to find a place for us to stay the night. Miguel won't be back until tomorrow. We’re stranded and there’s no hotel or inn." Brian scowled at Justin as he ran his fingers through his hair. Justin giggled but then looked contrite. Justin could see the beginnings of a major Kinney queen out.

Father Paul read the expression on Brian’s face and laughed out loud. "Have no fear; you won't be left out in the jungle. Santa Ana may not have all the amenities of Caracas but we do have someone who can put you up for the night. Come with me back to the cantina. We have an excellent local wine. We shall celebrate your journey and the artist of this beautiful image."

Justin took several photos of the altarpiece then the travelers followed Father Paul back to the cantina. 

Father Paul spoke with the man who seemed to be in charge of the place and then led the four visitors up the narrow stairs to a second level. He opened the door to a room and the men walked in. 

"What's this?" Brian asked as he surveyed a bare wood floor with four small cots one against each wall.

"This is your accommodation for the night," Father Paul said. "And only two American dollars each."

"You fucking expect us to pay for staying here?" Brian demanded. "Surely there must be a cleaner stable nearby that we can have for the same price."

"Brian," John said, "it's better than sleeping on the ground."

"I doubt it," Brian said looking at the cots each covered with a worn blanket.

"This is the only place in town," Father Paul said. "I'm sorry that it doesn't meet your high standards."

Justin realized that they had offended Father Paul and probably the owner who stood watching them uncertainly from the doorway. He pulled out his wallet and handed a ten dollar bill to the man. "Tell him to keep the change," Justin said to Father Paul.

Father Paul spoke with the man who grinned and bowed to the group. He disappeared from sight immediately after.

"Let's get a drink and some supper," John said setting down his backpack on one of the beds. 

The rest of the group followed suit with Brian begrudgingly leaving his last. They made their way downstairs and Father Paul helped them get drinks. 

Brian made sure he learned the words for the liquor he wanted. "You better fucking get me good and drunk before you take me back up to that room," he griped.

"I'll see what I can do, little bro'," John chuckled.

They sat around talking with Father Paul about the village and anything else he wanted to tell them. As darkness began to fall Father Paul ordered them some dinner. It wasn't half bad for plain food. Brian drank through most of it, although it took a lot to truly get him drunk.

Finally Father Paul bid them goodnight and they all looked at the stairway leading to their room. No one wanted to go up there, at least not yet. 

Brian downed another drink. "I think I'd like to go for a stumble before turning in," Brian said with a slight slur.

"A stumble?" Bobby laughed.

"Don't know if I will be able to master a walk, so a stumble it is. Come with me, Sunshine."

Justin stood and put his arm around Brian's waist to steady him. They headed out the door as Bobby and John watched.

"Where do you want to go?" Justin asked.

"Somewhere that you can suck my dick."

"We could do that in our room," Justin advised him.

"On those filthy cots. No way."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Behind the church."

"Briiaan," Justin protested.

"In the church." Justin glared at him. "On the altar."

"You're going to Hell," Justin chuckled.

"You just figuring that out now?"

"Come on, Brian," Justin said trying to pull him back towards the cantina.

"No, behind the church," Brian said stubbornly.

They made their way to the church and then around behind. Brian spotted a little alcove off the side and leaned against the cool stone. He tried to shove Justin to his knees.

"Brian, you know I always want you, but I'm not doing this here. Come back to the room and I'll be happy to suck you off."

"Shit! I hate this fucking place. I hate fucking South America! Let's go home."

"Will you stop! We've hardly started our trip."

"I can hardly wait for a month of this fucking crap!"

"Brian, you promised," Justin wheedled. "Don't give up yet. I'll make it up to you."

"And how might you do that?" Brian asked.

"I'll show you when we get back to the room." Justin smiled sweetly.

"Fuck!" Brian reacted shaking his head. He knew when he was beat.

Together they staggered through the darkness back to the cantina. As quietly as they could they made their way up the stairs, the place now seemingly empty. Brian wondered what the owner had done with himself and his family. They probably had taken over their fucking home for the night.

Justin kept shushing Brian as they made their way into the room. John and Bobby were snoring each on their own cot.

"How are we going to do anything on those fucking cots?" Brian asked. He could see that the others had laid their sleeping bags on top of the blanket and themselves on top of that.

"Lay down," Justin ordered.

Brian glared at him but spread his sleeping bag on the bed and collapsed on top of it. Justin kneeled beside the low bed and unzipped Brian's shorts. He slowly began to tug on Brian's cock gradually extracting it from Brian's underwear. Brian groaned at the contact. He needed this to forget about their miserable surroundings. All he wanted was his Sunshine.

Justin's mouth was added to his talented fingers. His tongue licked the stiff cock coating it with saliva. Brian bucked his hips and Justin whispered, "Stay still, I'll take care of you."

Brian calmed a little and Justin worked his magic as Brian tried to keep from calling out his need. He whispered at the things Justin's tongue was doing, trying not to wake his brother and Bobby. Justin brought him to the edge and then backed off. Brian groaned and pulled at Justin's hair. Finally with a few short pulls and some expert strokes of his tongue, Justin had Brian shooting down his throat.

"Good?" Justin asked standing up."

"Um," Brian whispered. Justin moved to undo his own sleeping bag. "Don't leave me," Brian pleaded.

"That cot's too small for both of us."

"You can sleep on top of me," Brian said looking longingly into Justin's eyes.

"Are you sure?" 

Brian nodded. Justin slowly slid along Brian's body until he was lying on top of the man. He held his breath waiting for the cot to collapse beneath their weight. He snuggled his head against Brian's neck and felt his lover's arms come around his body holding him close.

After a few minutes, Justin felt compelled to say, "Brian, this can't be very comfortable for you."

"I'm fine."

"But I must be crushing you," Justin said. "You'll never get any sleep." He tried to sit up and move off the bed.

Brian grabbed him and held him even tighter. "Don't. Stay where you are."

"But…"

"I need you here."

"Why?" Justin frowned.

"You have to protect me in case there are any of those frogs around."

"There won't be any frogs up here," Justin assured him.

"There might be. You have to save me from them."

"Yes, your majesty, I will fight them to the death."

"Good, now I can sleep," Brian sighed and drifted right off.

Justin lay atop his man listening and feeling the even breathing. He was grinning like an idiot and trying not to chuckle. Big bad Brian needed his little Sunshine to protect him. Justin had never felt more loved and needed. Soon he drifted off to sleep too, thinking that Brian Kinney made an excellent bed.


	4. A Tale of Four Queers

Brian woke with a start. He was in the throes of a nightmare, suffocated by thousands of frogs. He was choking and he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t get up.

"Brian, wake up!"

"Shit, what happened?"

"You were having a bad dream. You’re okay, I swear."

"Fucking hell, I can’t go through another night like that one."

"And I promise you, all of you, I won't make you, us, go through that again. I’m sorry, Bri."

"No sorrier than I am. I wasn’t that drunk last night. I owe Father Paul an apology. I’m okay but you gotta get up … and now. I really need to piss."

Justin scrambled to get up off of Brian and the four very weary travelers packed up their sleeping bags. They didn’t bother changing other than putting on fresh t-shirts. It just didn’t seem necessary. They all felt that they were smelling ripe, so what good would it do to put on a whole set of clean clothes on stinky bodies.

Justin made sure that they left the room as they found it and before he shut the door, he put another ten dollar bill on one of the cots. When he joined the others, Father Paul was ordering breakfast for them all.

"I hope you all had a pleasant night," Father Paul inquired. 

Before anyone could answer, Brian spoke up. "We had a very comfortable night. Thank you for asking and I apologize for being rude last night. I was a little tired but that’s no excuse for rudeness. Please tell our host that we appreciate the accommodations," Brian said in all sincerity. John, Bobby and Justin gaped in astonishment.

They had some time before Miguel was due so Justin showed Father Paul more pictures of the Kinney paintings. He showed him how the artist signed his work, just in case Father Paul came across any more paintings. Justin gave Father Paul his address and Father Paul promised to contact Justin if any more paintings popped up.

John and Bobby wandered around, taking pictures of the town. They wanted to record their adventure and bring back proof that Brian really slept there. Bobby joked that for a small sum of money, a plaque could be hung in the cantina declaring ‘Brian Kinney slept here,’ for all the world to see. They were still laughing when Miguel pulled up in front of the church. The travelers said their goodbyes to Father Paul and urged Miguel best speed back to Caracas.

Since the room the boys shared had only one shower, Brian decided to make use of the hotel’s spa and Jacuzzi. He and Justin donned their hotel provided robes, brought their best scented body wash and bathing suits. They showered off the dust and grime, slipped on their suits then slipped into the Jacuzzi. About an hour later, Brian and Justin were relaxed and pink from the bubbling warm water. When they returned to their room they were met by the heady aroma of sex and the soft snores of sated lovers. Brian winked at Justin as they walked passed John and Bobby’s bed. The two were wrapped around each other, peacefully sound asleep. 

Not wanting to wake his brother and Bobby, Brian and Justin quietly shrugged out of their robes, removed their wet bathing suits then crawled under the soft blanket. The air conditioner took the humidity out of the room making it pleasantly cool. They snuggled close, kissing and nibbling gently. Justin turned himself around so they could 69 and rim one another. The lovers came in each other’s mouths with soft moans. Before Justin could fall asleep with his feet on the pillows, Brian reached under the blanket and guided his sated boy the right way up. They too fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

It was just going on seven when the boys woke up. They had been sleeping almost 5 hours. They could have stayed longer in bed but they knew if they did that, they’d throw their whole schedule off kilter. So begrudgingly they got up, dressed and set out in search of dinner. Finding a decent restaurant that had a varied cuisine, the four enjoyed a ‘normal’ dinner and discussed the plans for the next village.

"Justin, what’s next?" This time Bobby was the brave one.

"Cabimas," Justin answered.

"Where the fuck is that?" Brian snarked.

"It’s about three hundred miles from Caracas close to Colombia."

"Ah, Justin, how close?" John asked with trepidation.

"About 80 miles."

"Justin," Brian snarled.

"Look Cabimas is a large city, we’ll be fine."

"And did Kinney and Patrick stay there?" Brian growled out.

"Not exactly. They stayed at a village called San Marco. According to the journal they stayed there only a few weeks. But that’s long enough to paint something."

"And how do you propose we get there?"

"We could rent a jeep or something."

"And spend god knows how many hours on some bumpy dirt road? Out of the question.   
Some of us don’t have the same amount of cushioning as you do."

Justin stuck his tongue out at Brian then made his next suggestion.

"By plane then. It would be about an hour away."

"That’s better. And San Marco, how far away is that from Cabimas?"

"Um, forty miles." Justin mumbled.

Brian glared at Justin and then looked at John. "He did not say 40 miles, did he?"

John nodded.

"Justin, forty miles back into Venezuela, right?"

"No, toward Colombia."

Whispering low so that only Justin, John and Bobby could hear him, Brian laid down the law. "Justin, my little queer ass is going nowhere near that country and neither is yours. Half the drugs I have ever consumed came from that country. I am not risking our lives. No way, Justin." Brian lost his appetite, threw down some money and stormed out of the restaurant. 

When the band of not so merry men found him, he was in the hotel bar nursing a beer. Justin sidled up to him and sat on the next stool. John and Bobby sat at a nearby table and waited for the fireworks.

"Brian, I’m sorry."

"Sorry is bullshit." Brian was so angry that the ‘asshole Brian’ was in full force. "Justin, don’t even try to persuade me. No little blond boy ass is worth any of us getting hurt or worse. No."

Justin heard Brian’s anger and a few feet away so did John and Bobby. But Justin also heard the worry and the love. He leaned in and waited. In a few minutes Justin felt Brian lean back and relax a little.

"Brian, I’d like to go to Cabimas. It’s a big city. I’m sure they even have a four star hotel or two. We’ll find a reputable guide to take us to San Marco. If the church is still there, I’ll look for the paintings, take pictures and we’ll turn around and go back. We shouldn’t be gone more than four hours. I promise. We can stay overnight then go to Panama. We shouldn’t have any worries there. Please Bri, please."

Justin waited, again.

"Justin, you swear to me that if there’s a hint of trouble we turn around immediately."

"I swear." Brian slumped. He was still unconvinced but he also knew how important this was to Justin, to all of them. While Brian may not have been as obsessed with Kinney and Patrick, he was drawn uncharacteristically to the romance of them. Of how their lives had become entwined, like his life and Justin’s. 

"All right, let’s go talk to the concierge. I’ll make the travel arrangements in the morning."

John and Bobby sensed that the mood had brightened a tad and they got up from their table.

"Is it safe?" John asked with his best Brian smirk.

"Yeah, I’m done being an asshole, for now. I need to talk to the concierge then I need some serious time with a certain little blond boy ass. I need to make sure he still..." Brian choked on the words. Justin smiled the special smile that he gave only to Brian and reassured his man.

"I still do, always."

Brian sighed in relief. "Come on then. Let’s get this show on the road."

The trip to Cabimas went without a hitch. They even found a hotel that barely met Brian's standards, but after the night he had spent in Santa Ana, Brian's standards had perhaps dropped a tad.

They made arrangements with a travel company to hire a car to take them to San Marco the following morning. Justin was so excited about their adventure that Brian had to fuck him into the mattress several times to calm him down.

They left for San Marco in good time and arrived there before noon. The driver took them to the church and then told them that he would be at the cantina down the street when they were ready to leave. Brian breathed a sigh of relief knowing the car was nearby and they could leave whenever they wanted.

Brian looked up at the façade of the church. "I'm not sure how many more of these fine establishments I can continue to enter," Brian said with a solemn face.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"I might go up in flames. That's what my mother keeps promising."

"Your mother is some piece of work," John said.

"Yeah, you got the good one."

Justin put his arm around Brian's waist and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind if I sat in the graveyard and had a smoke?" he asked.

"Go right ahead," Justin said.

"I'll come with you, Justin," Bobby offered. Justin smiled and they headed for the front door of the church.

"I could use some quiet time," John said following his brother to the cemetery. 

They found a bench and sat down side by side. Brian lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He offered it to John who grinned and took a puff.

"I gave up smoking a long time ago," John said. "But a puff every now and then sure tastes good." He took another draw and handed the stick back to Brian. "Why didn't you want to go in there?"

"I just told you out front."

"The truth, Brian. Don't bullshit me."

"I have never felt comfortable in church. My mother has a lot to do with it, but I also find the whole concept of religion hypocritical. Want to find a bigot, look in a church. And I've had to deal with enough bigots without seeking them out in the hallowed halls of the Almighty."

"Point taken," John said with a chuckle.

Brian offered him another drag on the cigarette, but John declined. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. All of a sudden Bobby came running into the graveyard yelling for Brian.

"What the fuck's the matter?" Brian asked standing up.

"Justin needs you."

"How can he get into trouble in a fucking church," Brian asked as he strode towards the front door.

"You'll see when you get inside," Bobby said not wanting to explain the whole thing.

Brian pulled the door open and could hear raised voices as soon as he did. One of them was definitely Justin. He walked down the aisle seeing Justin and the priest in a shouting match.

"Justin, what the fuck are you doing?" Brian asked stunned by the vehement look on his partner's face.

"This hypocritical, prejudiced piece of trash has had JABK's painting covered over with plaster," Justin practically screamed.

The priest stood silently in front of the large group but his look would have struck Justin down if he could have managed it.

"Excuse him, father, he needs to calm down," Brian said grabbing Justin's arm and pulling him a few steps up the aisle.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere," Justin said shaking off Brian's hand. "You didn't hear what he called me."

"Called you?" Brian frowned.

"He … he called me a perverted heathen," Justin gasped from his heaving chest.

"Well, we are, aren't we?" Brian asked trying to lighten the moment and knowing that that was probably how most South American priests would see them. "Let's get out of here."

Brian tried to guide Justin up the aisle, but he kept turning and shouting at the priest about being stupid and a bigot and committing sacrilege by destroying a religious work of art. The priest stood in silence watching them go. Brian could see a self-satisfied smirk on the priest's face. Once they stepped out of the church Brian pulled Justin into a tight hug and held on till he felt his partner relax.

"Now tell me what the fuck happened," Brian said.

"I went in there and spoke to the priest. He was nice enough at first, spoke pretty good English. I told him what I was looking for and he waved at a wall that had been recently plastered. I asked him what that meant and he said he had covered up a disgraceful painting by a homosexual man who had painted his young lover as Christ. I couldn't believe my ears. When I tried to question him about it, he said nobody but another perverted heathen would be interested in the evil depiction."

"Why did he call it evil?" Brian asked.

"The figure of Christ had blond hair which demeaned the local people who are all dark. He had recently found a record in an old Bible telling about Kinney and Patrick and their homosexuality. He considers that the ultimate sin. To him it's worse than murder."

"Well we are in the land of the macho man," Brian observed.

"I told him I'm gay and then he started calling me names, so … so I called him a few back."

"And that was where we came in?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, what an asshole! I thought we'd meet more people like Father Paul," Justin said shaking his head.

"People like Father Paul are the exception. This guy's the rule."

"I hate to think that, but I guess you're right."

"Excuse me for a minute," Brian said.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to say to our friendly priest."

"Brian…"

"Keep him out here, John."

Brian opened the door to the church. He knew he should just walk away and leave it, but he couldn't. He walked down the aisle to the priest who still stood in much the same spot.

"May I help you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I just wanted to show you something," Brian said. He pulled out his wallet and removed the wad of American dollars that he had inside. "This was to go to the church for the preservation of the artwork by John Aidan Brian Kinney, but since you destroyed it, you get nothing, you arrogant son of a bitch." He shoved the money back in his wallet and strode out of the church.

He half expected the priest to come beg him to change his mind, but the man stood his ground, not giving in to the urge that Brian was sure he had seen on his face.

"Let's get out of this God forsaken hellhole," Brian said as he steered them all to the waiting car at the cantina.


	5. A Tale of Four Queers

By two, the four were back, safe in the hotel lobby, with a still, very infuriated Justin. No amount of ego or dick stroking was going to calm the boy down. While Brian’s tirades were often noisy and dramatic, they were over quickly. Especially when Justin was there to smooth the ruffled feathers. This was different; it wasn’t the insults that made Justin angry. It was the desecration of the artwork. Justin was so angry that his face was getting red and tears were broiling. 

Brian whispered something to John, and he and Bobby ushered Justin into the coffee shop while Brian went to speak to the concierge. A few minutes later Brian joined them. Four strong coffees were cooling on the table as Justin was stabbing a poor cinnamon bun with his fork.

Brian, John and Bobby continued to watch Justin assault the bun as they sipped their coffees.

"Justin, are you going to eat the fucking thing or just torture it?"

"Sorry, Bri. I’m not hungry."

"Fuck. This is getting serious if you’re not hungry. Okay troops. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Let’s go people. Since San Marco was a bust, we’re going to explore   
Cabimas."

Brian threw a few bucks down on the table then shepherded his charges out the door and onto the street.

Getting his bearings and following the directions the concierge had written for him, Brian led his troops through the cobblestone streets. At the end of their trek was another church. It was surrounded by high walls and had an ornate wrought iron gate. The church yard was the local cemetery and it contained several mausoleums. Beyond the cemetery stood a large fountain. The rushing water sounded like a waterfall spewing forth from a pitcher which a very Reubenesque marble woman was holding in the center of the fountain. Surrounding her, lying at her feet were sculpted fruit and two small children sitting close. The fountain was beautiful and more importantly, artist eye candy. 

Brian guided Justin to a nearby stone bench. He gave Justin a little shove to sit him down. Reaching into Justin's messenger bag, Brian withdrew the sketch pad and the pack of pencils he knew were in it. Without ever saying a word, he placed the pad and a pencil in his lover’s hand. Kissing the top of the blond’s head, Brian whispered, "later," then walked off to join John and Bobby who were several feet away watching the master at work. Justin smiled sweetly at Brian and nodded. He took a deep breath then opened his pad and began to sketch.

John put his arm around Brian’s shoulder as the three men walked to explore the rest of the churchyard giving Justin some privacy to sketch.

"You think that will work?" John asked Brian.

"It should. He’ll get lost in his sketch and when he finds his way back, he’ll be fine." Brian answered.

"How did you find this place? It is beautiful." Bobby said while he scanned the serene grounds.

"I asked at the hotel."

"You asked about another church?" 

"No. I asked where local artists go to enjoy sketching or painting. The concierge suggested this place. He said that many young artists come here. And he said that the monks who tend the cemetery and the gardens have no objections to the ‘artsy’ types who visit." Brian let his last comment sink in as they strolled toward the chapel.

As they were about to enter, a young very good looking dark haired beauty swished by with his own sketch pad and pencils clutched in his hands. He quickly cruised John and Brian. While finding the almost twinlike brothers beautiful, his eyes quickly locked onto the flame haired, pale skinned Bobby. Brunets were a dime a dozen, true redheads were a prize.

"Are you on vacation?" The young artist asked Bobby in very passable English. "My name is Roberto. I would be honored to show you my city."

"And everything else," John mumbled to himself. He sidled up to Bobby’s side and wrapped his arm around Bobby’s waist. John did his own version of the Kinney death glare. The young artist smiled a toothy grin at Bobby. "Perhaps another time." He said as he left the chapel.

Brian had ignored the drama and was already in the chapel looking at the frescoes that adorned the walls. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. Justin’s passion for art was rubbing off on him. 

A small grouping of angels behind the baptismal font caught Brian’s eye. It really wasn’t the angels themselves that were out of the ordinary, it was more of how they were portrayed. Something about the use of the color and the boldness of the paint stroke seemed familiar. A small noise behind Brian caught his attention. An elderly monk was polishing the railing in front of the font.

"Excuse me, do you speak English?"

"Yes, my son, I do," the monk answered.

"This part of the church seems different from the rest."

"You have a good eye. Yes, this is the oldest part of the chapel. There was a terrible fire; this wall and the font are all that survived. Perhaps it was the angels who spared it." The old monk smiled at Brian and nodded toward the beautiful angels. White wisps of clouds swirled about the angels’ feet. Each angel was holding two babies, one in each arm.

"Perhaps." Brian agreed. "Do you know who painted the fresco?"

"No, I have never been able to find a signature but a story has been passed down from each curate that a pair of white men came from the jungle, hungry and cold. They asked and were granted shelter. Grateful for being received so warmly they decorated the church with wonderful renderings of our lord and the saints. When they were finished it was said they continued their journey northward and were never seen again. But then this is only a story, yes?" The old monk winked at Brian and continued to polish the railing.

"Thank you." Brian smiled back then removed several bills from his wallet. He went to the collection box that was near to one of the doors and stuffed them in. Walking back to the monk who watched his every move, Brian grinned. "To help you with God’s work and to keep the paintings conserved." The monk nodded and returned to his work.

Brian rushed past to retrieve Justin, to show him his discovery.

"Justin," Brian called. The blond was still sitting near the fountain sketching.

"What?" Justin asked slightly annoyed. He was almost done and didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"I have something I want you to see."

"What? Did you find the guy with the biggest cock in Cabimas?"

Brian raised an eyebrow. Obviously Justin wasn't through with his bad mood just yet. "Better," Brian said.

Now it was Justin's turn to raise his eyebrows. "What could be better where you're concerned?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Brian demanded calling Justin on his shit.

"I can't help it. Every time I think of what that idiot priest did to Kinney's paintings…" Justin let his voice trail off not being able to think of anything vile enough to do to the despicable man.

"Come with me and I promise you'll feel better."

"Are you planning to fuck me on the altar?" Justin asked with a snort. He thought Brian would probably get off on that.

"Hmmm," Brian said thoughtfully. "No, it's better than that."

Now Brian had Justin's attention. "What is it, Brian?" Justin asked beginning to feel the excitement radiating from his partner.

"Just come with me," Brian begged.

Justin closed his sketchbook and allowed Brian to take his hand. He started to lead his partner to the front of the church.

"Bobby, John, come over here," Brian called. "You need to see this too."

They all made their way inside the church. The old monk was still polishing and he watched the young men with a smile.

"Look behind the baptismal font," Brian directed them at the side of the altar.

Justin was already taking in the paintings behind the altar. He turned his attention to the angels above the font. "Oh my God!" he gasped seeing Patrick's face peer out at him framed by a pair of wings. 

"It's Patrick," Bobby smiled.

"And look here," Brian said pointing to another angel.

"It's Kinney," John replied. "I'll be damned."

"Not inside this church," the old monk said with a chuckle as he joined them.

Justin was staring at the angels and then his eyes moved to the Christ and host of apostles behind the altar. "This is all Kinney," he said breathlessly. "How did you find it?" he asked Brian.

"Just wanted to get out of the heat. Churches are always cool," Brian smirked.

"You like the artwork?" the monk asked looking at the men.

"Very much," Justin said as they nodded.

"He told me that two white men came out of the jungle needing help and the people of this church aided them," Brian explained.

"Do you know anything else?" Justin asked the monk.

"It is all, how you say, an oral history. According to the story, the younger man was ill for quite a while. They stayed here until he was well. The church had just been built at that time and the older man did the paintings as payment and thanks for the help they were given."

"I wonder why there wasn't more about this in Kinney's journal," Justin said.

"He may have been very busy painting and looking after Patrick. Maybe we're missing some pages of the journal. Who knows?" Bobby contributed.

"This is so wonderful," Justin said smiling as he studied the paintings.

"Feeling better now, little boy?" Brian asked as he kissed Justin's cheek.

"A million times better. I need to write this up in my own journal. Can we take pictures? It will go to a good cause," Justin promised as the monk nodded. "Brian, can you get your camera and take them."

"Aye, aye, cap'n," Brian joked as he went back to the hotel to get his digital.

"This is so great! I can't believe we almost missed this," Justin said gazing in awe.

"I can't believe Kinney painted himself and Patrick as angels. There's something very ironic about that," John observed.

"I don't know about that. I could see Brian as an angel, and Bobby, and you," Justin continued. "Maybe I'll have to start a series showing just that … after we get back home, of course."

"Of course," John agreed shaking his head and laughing.

In about 15 minutes Brian was back with his camera. Justin snatched it out of his hands so fast that Brian nearly got a friction burn from the strap. Brian blew on his palm to cool it and chuckled as Justin scurried away toward the font to take his photos. 

Half way up the aisle Justin stopped, turned and walked back to where Brian was standing. Justin leaned in, kissed his hero’s wounded paw then kissed the man’s cheek. "Thank you," Justin whispered then again scurried back up the aisle. Brian remained at the back of the church until his little artist was done taking pictures.

Bobby had finished wandering around the church and went outside. John and Brian remained inside watching Justin happily chatting away with the monk and taking the photos. Bobby strolled the grounds, reading the grave markers and tombstones. He had taken Spanish courses along with his law classes in hopes that a bilingual lawyer would have a certain edge when he applied for employment. That, the fact he was top of his class and had a wonderfully caring and endearing personality made him easily employable. Bobby was reading the names and the phrases in one of the mausoleums when Roberto made another appearance. Roberto was intrigued and enamored by his flame-haired namesake; he couldn’t help but follow.

"Hello again," Roberto started. "Are you an artist too?"

"Me? No. A lawyer or I will be when we go back home. My friend, he’s in the church, he’s the artist."

"Ah, the tall dark beauty who came to your side. He doesn’t look like an artist."

"John? No, he’s my partner. We’re traveling with two other men. It’s one of them who’s the artist."

"And is he as beautiful as you? Your hair, rojo, like the setting sun." Roberto’s voice was low, melodious and very seductive. He continued to murmur compliments in a combination of Spanish and English, edging his way closer to Bobby. Bobby found himself against a wall of stone with Roberto leaning in close. "You would make the most bonito model. White skin against a dark floor, a pillow under your head and there, for comfort." Roberto reached around Bobby’s hips pulling him close to grind his erection.

Bobby pushed Roberto in the chest. "I don’t think so," Bobby snarled back. But his retort only served to inflame Roberto’s ardor. "But why? Your partner? As you American fags call them. Let him watch, he is very pretty too. I can satisfy you both."

"I don’t think so." Bobby and Roberto turned toward the voice. Bobby was hoping John wouldn’t be a witness to this little drama. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the voice belonged to Brian. Brian sauntered toward them with that air of arrogance and authority that he was infamous for, his Ragean glare at full force. "Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?" Brian drawled at Roberto as he extricated Bobby from the unwanted clench. "You’re supposed to ask first before eating off of someone else's plate. Now be a good little boy and go home. This red head is out of your league." Brian grabbed Bobby’s wrist and led him away from the mausoleum.

"Thanks, but I could have handled him. I’m not Justin."

"No, you’re not and I know you could have handled him just fine. But you are John’s first and hopefully his last. It would have killed him to have to see something like that, and he might not have been able to control himself. I want to be able to go home with good memories which exclude any of us being thrown in a South American prison. So let’s get you back to your boyfriend before he finds out just how attractive you are to these Latin queers." Brian smirked with hazel eyes sparkling gold in the sun like his brother’s. 

Bobby could see why Justin was so in love with Brian. As opposite as John and Brian were in personality they were the same with their love, passion, loyalty and most of all, protectiveness. He couldn’t help but express his gratitude for the rescue.

Reaching up on his toes as Justin often did, Bobby grabbed the back of Brian’s neck and bent him down to give him a kiss. "Thank you." When the kiss lingered for a few moments longer than it should, both men pulled back.

"I can see why my brother would bottom for you. He’s a lucky man."

"And why Justin bottoms for you. He isn’t, but you know that, don’t you."

"I know and I’m learning to be more, um, versatile. I guess it’s not fair to him."

"He loves you, Brian. Bottom, top, doesn’t matter as long as there’s love."

Brian gazed into Bobby’s grey-blue eyes and brushed a lock of the flaming red hair from Bobby’s face. He lifted Bobby’s chin with a finger then placed a chaste kiss on Bobby’s lips. "You’re a very smart man. Now, I think it’s about time we get back to our partners," Brian stated and Bobby nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to Brian and Bobby, their innocent tryst was witnessed by said partners. John and Justin had left the church in search of Brian and Bobby. It was getting close to dinner time and they were both hungry. They were laughing at their stomachs, both growling away. The laughter abruptly ended when the saw that last kiss, their appetites suddenly gone.

"Hey, you both look like you lost your best friend. Not another argument with a man of the cloth, I hope," Brian quipped. John and Justin shook their heads. "Well Bobby and I have worked up an appetite. Let’s go back to the hotel and get cleaned up for dinner. We have to review our itinerary."

Brian turned to lead the way back to the hotel. Bobby walked beside him chatting about some of the tombstones he had come across. Close behind them were two very jealous partners.


	6. A Tale of Four Queers

Bobby had Brian cracking up as the four travelers strolled back to the hotel. Brian was discovering that his brother’s lover had a wicked sense of the comedic. John and Justin were following behind, glaring. It never occurred to John and Justin to just ask their partners why they shared that kiss. Or even to ask, "What the fuck?" They continued suffering in silence with their anger and jealousy growing. John had enough of the Kinney stubbornness in him and Justin was just plain obstinate. Brian and Bobby never felt the daggers that were being thrown.

At the hotel it was decided that they’d shower, change for dinner and eat at the hotel’s coffee shop while discussing their next move. John and Bobby showered first.

They soaped up each other, washing away the dust and heat. Bobby found himself pushed up against the tile, a very aggressive John tugging on his cock and a tongue down his throat. Bobby gasped as John pinched his nipples, then got down on his knees to suck down Bobby’s cock. For a few fleeting minutes Bobby pondered the thought that this was probably how Justin felt with his very aggressive Brian. Bobby, accustomed to the gentle passion of his partner, was surprised how his body was reacting to John’s attack. Bobby didn’t dislike it. He shot buckets down John’s throat. He felt John turn him around and spread his butt cheeks. Bobby scratched at the tiles as John’s tongue worked at his hole. One, two then a third finger stretched him open, John kissing, nipping at Bobby’s neck while John finger fucked him. Bobby felt the loss of John’s fingers then the pressure as the head of John’s cock pushed through. He loudly groaned as John attempted to fuck Bobby through the tile.

When Bobby and John exited the shower, Bobby had that well fucked look to him. John had that familiar Kinney self-satisfied sneer. Misreading the ‘he’s mine’ look on John’s face, Brian winked at his brother as he and Justin stepped into the bathroom.

Brian adjusted the water temperature and spray to Justin’s liking. He began to shampoo Justin’s hair, massaging the boy’s scalp, rinsing it clean. Brian, using Justin’s favorite soap, lathered his boy, skimming his long fingers across Justin’s lean body. Before Brian was able to taste Justin’s lips, Justin had Brian pushed up against the tile, Brian’s cock in his mouth and one finger in Brian’s tight hole massaging his prostate. There was nothing Brian could do but lean back and succumb to Justin’s ministrations. Brian came deep within Justin’s mouth. Brian was barely recovered when Justin growled in his ear. "Face the wall, Kinney." Before Brian could turn, Justin kissed him, sharing his taste, biting Brian’s lips till they were swollen and very red. Justin pushed Brian around, sheathed his cock then shoved it into Brian.

"Fuck!" Brian cried out. Brian’s mind was swimming. Justin wasn’t often this aggressive but when he was, it was Brian’s ultimate turn on. Adjusting for their height difference, Brian bent low, allowing Justin to take him hard and deep. They both came with a mighty grunt.

Justin was beginning to feel a little guilty about his treatment of Brian. He rinsed off Brian, toweled him dry then massaged Brian’s favorite moisturizer into his skin. When they finally left the bathroom, Brian was practically purring. If he wasn’t so hungry, Brian would have gone right to sleep very sated. Justin handed Brian his clothes then dressed. Before they left the room, Brian whispered to Justin. "I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I could do with more of that later." Even though Brian had just come twice within the hour, Justin could feel Brian’s hardening cock straining against his shorts. Justin kissed Brian and promised him more would follow. Brian nodded and they left to join John and Bobby.

The coffee shop fare was simple but satisfying. The foursome discussed the next leg of their trip, noting that Colon, Panama was next on the agenda. Kinney made reference to this city in the journal and that there were several villages within a hundred mile radius of Colon he and Patrick had visited. They planned to spend several weeks in Colon, using it as home base. Feeling the need of a little energy, Brian broke his no carb after seven rule and ordered ice cream, vanilla. A large bowl that he could share with Justin. 

When the ice cream arrived, Brian handed Justin a spoon then dug in. Realizing that Justin wasn’t sharing, Brian put down his spoon and stared at Justin who seemed to have developed a fascination for his napkin. Brian looked at Justin then over to his brother who appeared to have developed the same fascination. Something was wrong and no one was volunteering. Brian eyed Bobby and nodded toward John and Justin. Bobby shrugged. He couldn’t figure it out either.

"Okay. When Justin Taylor picks at his dinner and allows vanilla ice cream to melt to soup and doesn’t make some crack about me having carbs after seven, I know something is seriously wrong. So now I’m asking. What the fuck is going on here?"

John and Justin both jumped at the sound of Brian’s voice raised as he spat out his ‘what the fuck?’ Justin was no longer angry or jealous. Now he was downright scared that Brian wanted Bobby. He was trying to act rationally but was failing miserably. Tears began to flow down Justin’s cheeks.

"Justin, what happened?" Brian was on the verge of panic. The afternoon had turned out better than expected, finding the Kinney angels and they had shared some really hot sex. Brian was wracking his brain trying to decipher Justin’s mood. Bobby was having little success at cajoling anything out of John. Bobby made a suggestion. 

"Brian, if we’re done here, I think we should back to the room to discuss this in private." 

Brian looked around at the family friendly coffee shop and nodded in agreement. He paid the check and he and Bobby led their partners back up to their room.

Safely behind closed doors, Bobby found a radio station playing something smooth and cool. He hoped the music would calm the impending drama or at least help to drown out the shouting, if it came to that.

John and Justin sat on one bed, Bobby and Brian across from them on the other. Brian ventured the question. 

"Justin, John, did something happen in the church after I left to find Bobby?"

Justin looked up. "You tell me."

"I don’t understand? Tell you what? One minute you were happy, discussing the angels with the monk, taking dozens of pictures. The next minute it looked like someone killed your favorite bunny. I want to know what happened to change your mood and why does John have the same look on his face?" Brian’s eyes grew wide then narrowed with rage.   
"Brother, dearest, I told you I don’t share." Brian growled. His face grew red and his hands were clenched into fists. Brian began to stand.

"No, no. You, how could you? I love you. You were my first, my only. Why, Bobby, why?" John cried out in pain.

"John, what are you talking about?"

"We saw you. You and Brian. Coming from the mausoleum, kissing." John lost it. He could no longer hide the pain, his tears were flowing freely. 

"Is that what you both think? That Brian and I were, were… I can’t even say it. No offense Brian, you are a very attractive man but you’re not my type."

Brian was beginning to assess the situation and he knew this could very easily turn out badly if he said the wrong thing. So he wisely allowed Bobby’s cool head to lead the way. Brian merely nodded at Bobby’s comment.

"John, what did you see, what do you think happened?"

"I saw Brian kiss you and you didn’t stop him."

"Justin, is that what you saw?" Justin couldn’t speak, he nodded.

"Will you both listen to me; I mean really listen to me as I tell you what really happened?" Both Justin and John looked at Bobby and nodded. Bobby recounted the incident with Roberto and Brian’s timely involvement. He calmly put forth the facts and admitted to the kiss, both kisses and to Brian’s admission regarding Justin’s true nature to top. Brian was a little pissed. There were times that he wished he still held fast to his notorious top rep but the night Justin Taylor came into his life, it was totally turned upside down. Literally as well as figuratively. 

When Bobby concluded his summation, he sat down and waited for the jury’s verdict.  
John and Justin digested what Bobby told them then looked at each other. They both jumped up. John made a grab for Bobby, swinging him from next to Brian to the bed they shared. Justin flew into Brian’s arms, knocking him back onto the bed, kissing Brian until they couldn’t breathe. 

Clothing flew in all directions. Hard naked bodies rutted up against each other. Justin kept Brian on the edge all night, fucking him into the mattress, making love to him until Brian begged Justin for release.

John continued to be the aggressor that night but it was John’s gentle aggression not the wild man from the shower. Bobby was very content to leave the wild man in the shower. For now. He knew he could retrieve him at any time.

It was close to dawn when the fuckfest finally ended. Fortunately one of them had the presence of mind to put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door. The lovers snuggled close. Before they fell asleep, Brian admonished Justin for not telling him how he was feeling.

"Justin, next time, if there is a next time, talk to me."

"I will, I promise. I’m sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. It’s that I love you so much; we’ve been through so much together. I still get a little stupid when it comes to us."

"Ditto. I will make mistakes and you know I’m still not..."

"I know and I appreciate that you don’t flaunt it. And I make mistakes too. Just don’t stop loving me."

"Now how could I ever possibly stop loving the first man who has ever properly topped me?" Brian and Justin kissed until their lips were raw and swollen. Justin threw his leg over Brian’s and his arm around Brian’s chest, Brian wrapping his arms around Justin. They fell asleep.

"I thought those two would never shut up." Bobby grumbled.

"Maybe we should consider separate rooms from now on."

"Nah. I can put up with their incessant babbling. I’m learning a lot of sex tips from them." Bobby giggled softly. Then he got serious.

"John, our first time. I topped you."

"I know, I remember."

"Did I, I mean..."

"Bobby, you know I have no means of comparison. You are my first and my only. I only know that I don’t want anyone else but you. I want to marry you someday, maybe adopt a child with you, make my mother a grandmother. I love you Bobby. Love you so much," John purred into Bobby hair.

"God, John. I love you, more than anything else." John and Bobby kissed, snuggled close and fell asleep.

 

Two days later the well rested and well fucked foursome arrived at the airport to head for Colon, Panama. At the check-in counter the next problem of their South American adventure began.

"What the fuck do you mean? Why can't we all sit together?" Brian demanded.

"This flight is completely full, sir."

"And we still want to sit together," Brian insisted glaring at the poor girl behind the counter.

"All of the seats have been assigned. We can put three of you together, but one will have to sit by himself."

"Put us in first class."

"Full."

"Can't you at least do two and two?" Brian asked his temper about ready to snap.

"I'm sorry…" the girl said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I want to see your supervisor."

"Yes, sir," the girl said getting on the phone to some unseen entity who might be able to solve this dispute.

While Brian waited at the counter, a vein throbbing in his temple, Justin pulled the other two aside.

"If I sit by myself, maybe you two can keep him calm," Justin suggested.

"If you're not with him, nothing keeps him calm," John insisted.

"I'd offer to sit alone, but after what happened at the church he'd never let me," Bobby said.

"I think it should be me that takes the single seat. You two can get Brian drunk and stop him from destroying the plane," John offered.

"Maybe that would be best," Justin said frowning. "Let's suggest it."

He walked back to Brian who had steam coming out of his ears as he waited to speak to a supervisor. He tapped Brian gently on the arm.

"What?" Brian spat out.

"Um … John says he'll sit by himself and Bobby and I will sit with you. That will work," Justin smiled trying to convince Brian that this was a good idea.

"No fucking way!" 

"But, Brian…"

"After what you and John thought yesterday, I'm not sitting with Bobby without my brother being there."

"But John agreed…"

"I said NO!"

"But…"

"Fuck this! The fucking flight leaves in ten minutes. I'll take the goddam seat by itself. Process it right now!" Brian demanded glaring at the girl behind the counter.

"Yes sir," she replied sweetly trying not to gloat that this arrogant but gloriously handsome man had given in. She handed him the boarding passes that she had already printed out and said, "Have a nice flight."

Justin grabbed Brian's arm and tried to drag him away from the counter. He could tell Brian was about ready to go over the counter and print his own boarding passes.

"Come on, Brian. We have to hurry or we'll miss the flight. They must be boarding right now."

Justin signaled to John and Bobby who grabbed the hand luggage and they all raced through the airport leaping suitcases and dodging slow moving passengers, doing their best OJ imitation. Security was relatively uncrowded and they whipped through, arriving at the gate just before it was about to be closed. They ran down the ramp and Brian left the other three at their seats as he made his way to the back of the plane where he found an empty middle seat between a beefy and smelly looking man at the window and a petite elderly lady on the aisle.

Brian groaned loudly knowing he would have his fucking knees up under his chin when he tried to squeeze into the narrow seat. The elderly lady watched him for a minute and then stood up. Brian thought she was going to let him in but instead she moved over and sat beside the heavy man. She patted the seat she had just vacated indicating that Brian should sit there.

"Thank you," he whispered as he buckled himself in, his feet out in the aisle.

"It must be difficult for you, dear, being so tall," she smiled. "But I never mind sharing with a good looking man."

Brian raised an eyebrow but noticed the mischievous grin on her face. "And I don't mind sharing with a lovely lady," he said gallantly.

She beamed at him and settled back into her seat as they took off. When drinks came around Brian ordered Jack Daniels.

"May I get something for you?" Brian asked. "It's the least I can do in appreciation of you saving my knees."

"I'll have what you're having," she replied. Brian indicated another of the same to the steward. "I love a good drink," she said pouring the whole bottle into her glass and downing a good portion of it.

Brian watched her throw the drink back and ordered a couple more as he did the same. Maybe this trip wouldn't be the worst one he had ever taken.

"My name's Edna Galloway," the old lady said holding out her hand.

"Brian Kinney."

"Thanks for the drink."

"Least I could do," Brian said as he opened the next bottle. He could never see the point of these piddly little bottles.

"I never understand why they serve liquor in these silly little bottles. It merely means you have to have so many of them."

"A lady after my own heart," Brian laughed. "May I ask what you are doing in Venezuela and next Panama all by yourself?"

"My husband was a missionary, but he died a few years ago. I just couldn't bear to leave him in Panama all by himself, so I stayed on. It's my home."

"I see."

"What are you going to be doing in Panama, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm on an adventure," Brian said with a grin.

"An adventure? How exciting! Tell me all about it."

Brian proceeded to tell her the whole tale. She listened taking in every detail. Brian ordered them some more drinks, and before they knew it the flight was almost over. As they started their descent into Colon, Edna took Brian's hand in hers.

"As I told you, my husband was a missionary. I'm familiar with many of the churches around the Colon area. I think I know at least two that are what you are looking for. I'd be happy to show them to you."

Brian smiled. Maybe luck was with them after all. When the plane landed he escorted Edna out to the lounge and met the others who were waiting for him.

"Are you all right?" Justin asked.

"I'm a big boy. I can look after myself. In fact I did better than look after myself, I met an angel. I'd like you all to meet Edna Galloway."

They all shook Edna's hand and introduced themselves. Brian explained how he had told Edna his story and she might be able to help them. Excitedly they started down the concourse to retrieve their luggage. Justin had one of Edna's arms and Brian the other.

"I hope he didn't use too much foul language or frighten you," Justin whispered to Edna.

"Brian is the picture of a gentleman. He was most gallant."

Justin looked at Brian with wide eyes. "He was?"

"I do know how to behave, Sunshine … when I want to."

"Maybe you better want to more often then," Justin said with an evil glare.

"Uh oh," Brian said knowing he was never going to hear the end of it.


	7. A Tale of Four Queers

The boys watched Edna climb into an old classic Cadillac. Her husband may have been a missionary but Edna had invested wisely; she led a very comfortable existence living on the outskirts of Colon. She promised that after a rest and change of clothes she would meet the boys at their hotel for dinner and help them with their travel plans and investigation.

Brian and the boys checked into the Sheraton Hotel of Colon. This time they decided on adjoining rooms. Not because they were getting on each other’s nerves; just the opposite, their bond was deepening. They would be spending at least two weeks in Colon. The two couples appreciated the extra space and the privacy. They had several hours before Edna was to show up so a shower, a rest and a snack was in order. Oh, and a little lovemaking to take the edge off. 

"Brian?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Edna will help?"

"Don’t know. I guess we’ll find out soon. I think if she just shows up for dinner, it’ll be a help. I mean she doesn’t know us and she is a bit up there in age. I don’t expect her to get in a Jeep and get bumped all over the countryside with us. We just have to wait and see."

"Bri?"

"What?"

"I kinda miss John and Bobby. I know our talking in bed all the time gets on their nerves but I miss them being in the same room with us."

"I know what you mean. I miss them too. We’re going to have to leave the connecting door open."

"Think they’ll mind?"

"Nah. I bet if you open the door, one of them will be on the other side opening their door."

"You really think so?"

"Go for it."

Justin got out of the bed and crossed over to the connecting door. He opened the door. As he did, Bobby was opening the door on his side. Blue eyes, pale skin, golden and flaming hair and sunny smiles met. The ‘twinks’ giggled then returned to their partners awaiting them in bed. The connecting doors remained open.

"Feel better," John asked his partner.

"Yeah. Silly, isn’t it."

"I don’t think so. The four of us have become close. I’ve gotten used to their chatter and their bickering."

"And their fucking."

"That too. Bobby, this trip was supposed to be a graduation present for you. Somehow it’s turned out to be a quest for some long dead artist and his lover. Justin seems to have the most invested in this. Brian is curious, of course, so am I, but Justin is obsessed. Why did you agree to this? We could have gone to Hawaii or some place like that."

"I don’t know. I guess Justin’s quest was infectious. I really wanted to do this. He’d email me when I was at Penn. He still has doubts about being at PIFA. He’s anxious to get out and work. I’ve tried to keep him on track. We chatted a lot about ‘our’ men. The differences and the similarities."

"You and Justin have a lot in common. You’re both very smart, both so beautiful and stubborn enough to put up with me and Brian. Although I think Justin’s job is a bit more challenging. My brother and I are very lucky men."

"He said that."

"Who said what?"

"Brian, after my rescue. He said you were a lucky man."

"My brother happens to be very intelligent. Bobby, I’d like to think that eventually we would have found one another but I thank God every day for that little blond in the next room. If it wasn’t for him and his Sunshine File, I would have never had a brother. The Farm would have never been this financially secure. Those paintings would have never been found, and you. They both opened my eyes to the possibility of being gay. And now I have you. I love you, Bobby."

"I am so in love with you, John."

"Brian? When should we get ready for dinner?" Justin asked.

"Edna said something about being here around seven. It’s only five."

"So we have time for a little fooling around?"

"Sunshine, you should know me better than that. I never fool around. I take my fucking very seriously."

"Pardon me. Then I suggest we get very serious in this bed."

"Very serious."

"Maybe I shouldn’t have opened that door," Bobby said.

"Are they still talking?"

"No, fucking."

"So what else is new? Bobby, we do have some time before Edna gets here. You want to get serious with me?"

"Very serious."

********************

"Edna, over here!" Justin called out. The four companions watched the petite woman navigate the restaurant to join them at their table. Being gentlemen, when they wanted to be, they all stood until Edna had been seated.

"Your mothers have raised you well," Edna beamed.

"Some of our mothers did," Brian snarked. Justin elbowed Brian then turned to address Edna.

"Thank you so much for coming, I really appreciate this," Justin told Edna.

"Justin, I lead a rather quiet life, I’m grateful for the distraction and I don’t often get a chance to have conversations in English," Edna replied.

"Mrs. Galloway..." John stared.

"John, isn’t it? Please call me Edna."

"Thank you, Edna. My companions and I are here following the path of an ancestor of ours. Of mine and Brian's. But I wanted to tell you, the artist and his companion weren’t just friends, they were lovers. And the four of us are gay. Does it bother you to be with us? We wouldn’t be insulted if you decided to leave." John stopped and waited for Edna’s answer. The four travelers were all waiting.

Edna scanned the faces of the four men. She noted the two younger ‘boys’ with sweet sunny expressions, the young blond holding his breath in hopeful anticipation. John too, appeared nervous, awaiting her decision. Only Brian was able to keep up the walls that he had perfected over the years. She also noted how Brian silently slipped his hand over Justin’s as a comfort for Justin if her answer was a disappointment.

Edna smiled. "With such potential and very handsome companions, why would any rational woman turn down the opportunity to be in your company? My husband may have been a missionary but that doesn’t mean I am ignorant of the ways of the world. Your lifestyle is not offensive to me and I appreciate your candor. Now, with that said, I suggest we order dinner and then you can tell me about the churches you plan to visit. I may be able to help you with that and I am very curious about your artist and his work. The chapel that my husband and I worked from is not on your list but it has many beautiful renderings. I am curious to find out if your artist did any of them. I could never find a signature."

Justin could not resist going into detail about how some artists hide their signatures. He continued his babble throughout dinner and when dessert arrived. It never ceased to amaze John and Bobby how Justin could continue to talk and shovel food in his mouth at the same time. Brian smirked, shook his head now and then and let his lover’s enthusiasm spill over. By the time the second round of coffee was served, Edna had been thoroughly filled in on JABK, Patrick, Santa Ana, San Marco and the monastery in Cabimas. 

Justin put down his cup, hiccupped into his napkin then asked, "Did I leave anything out?"

"Don’t think so," Bobby answered.

"Well, maybe about the frogs," John stated, with his tongue in his cheek. Brian scowled as the three giggled.

Edna realized there was much more than what met the eye with these four men. So she addressed her comments to Brian. "I see I’m missing an inside joke. Well, no matter. I don’t like frogs either and many of the species that live here are very poisonous. It’s best to give them a wide berth." She winked at Brian, who knew that there was something that he liked about this woman from the minute he had met her on the plane. Brian beamed back, straightened his shoulders and returned the wink. Then he let one of his death glares fly at his companions who immediately stopped their giggling and went back to sipping their coffees.

Satisfied he was back in control, Brian nudged Justin and whispered in his ear. Justin nodded and removed the journal from his ever present messenger bag and showed it to Edna. They gave her some time to peruse the pages then Brian took out his digital camera and handed it to Bobby who was seated closest to Edna. Bobby showed Edna the pictures of the paintings they found in Santa Ana and in the monastery.

"Oh my!" Edna gasped.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The angels. I’ve seen those angels before." Tears were forming in Edna’s eyes and she began to fish for the tissues she kept in her purse. "I must go home."

"What? Why? Have we upset you?" Justin exclaimed almost in a panic.

"No, no. You must come with me right now." Edna got up and was heading for the exit. Brian and John scrambled to pay the check while Justin and Bobby followed the almost sprinting woman. As they stepped out of the front door of the hotel, Edna’s car was pulling up. Her driver hurriedly got out to open the door for Edna. The boys piled in after her and they found themselves being driven down the streets of Colon while Edna quickly barked out her orders to the driver in Spanish. She was talking so rapidly that Bobby couldn’t keep up. But he managed to pick out a few words.

"We’re being driven to her home, the chapel is located there," Bobby whispered to John who passed the info to Brian and Justin.

"At least we’re not being kidnapped and sold into white slavery," snarked Brian who maintained a protective grip on Justin anyway.

About twenty minutes later the car turned into a dark dirt path. Brian marveled at the expertise of the driver. The narrow turnoff was barely visible from the main road and the only lights were from the stars and the moon. Edna spoke again to the driver as he slowed, driving them past an adobe brick ranch style home on a sprawling hacienda. The car came to a halt; the driver opened the door for Edna and assisted her egress. He then opened the other car doors.

"Thank you, Miguel. Can you get the extra flashlights?" Edna spoke in a mixture of Spanish and English and was calmer. When Miguel returned with the flashlights, he distributed them to each man and with his own escorted Edna and her guests to the chapel.

The heavy doors opened easily and they stepped inside. Miguel lit the candles and torches that lined the brick walls. Edna led the boys to the mural of the last supper behind the altar. Looking down on the figure of Christ and the Apostles were a bevy of angels. Two of the angels had a familiar look. Edna gazed at the angels and at Brian and John. There was no mistaking, the Kinney countenance ran strong. The serene smile the angel ‘Patrick’ wore was the same that graced Justin’s face.

Edna sat down on the nearest pew.

"Senora Edna, you are not well?"

"I’m fine, Miguel. Go to the house and ask Marta to make some tea. We’ll be there shortly."

"Si, Senora." Miguel left to fulfill his mistress’s request.

Edna watched as the boys examined the paintings and as Brian took out his camera. Brian turned to Edna for permission to photograph and she smiled her consent. John and Bobby looked at the smaller paintings that lined the other walls. There were no more images of Kinney or Patrick but the cherubs in the paintings bore a remarkable resemblance to Kinney’s children. Brian took more pictures then they followed Edna to her home.  
Edna gave her companions a quick tour of the ranch house and then settled them all in the kitchen for tea and lightly sweetened biscuits. 

"Edna, thank you. We haven’t been here more than eight hours and already we’ve seen so much. Thank you." Justin got up from his chair and hugged the woman. He sat back down and went through the display of the pictures Brian took in the chapel. Justin yawned and leaned on his arm as his droopy eyes tried to examine the tiny view screen. Brian smiled at his stubborn, tired boy, then made a suggestion.

"Edna, would your driver mind taking us back to our hotel. It’s been a long day and I need my beauty sleep." He nodded toward Justin and Edna understood.

"This ranch hasn’t had company in a long time. I have plenty of room here. Stay the night and after breakfast you can see the chapel one more time then I’ll go back with you to your hotel. The first chapel on your list is about an hour away. Miguel is very familiar with that area, he has family there. The roads are good and my car is as sturdy as a work horse. We can spend the day there. I know the Pastor of the church; I may be able to make your search easier."

Justin perked up enough to give Brian a pleading look. Brian chuckled then looked to his brother and Bobby for their consent. When no one voiced an objection Edna showed the boys to their rooms and bid them all a goodnight.

"Brian?"

"Shh, go to sleep. You were about drop off at the table."

"I know and I will but I wanted to say thank you."

"Why? I haven’t done anything."

"Yes you did. It isn’t easy for you to trust strangers. You took a chance by bringing us here. Thank you. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Come here. Now. Go. To. Sleep. I have a funny feeling that Edna has just as much energy as you do. She’ll have us running around the countryside in search of Kinney’s."

Justin snuggled into Brian’s protective arms and promptly fell asleep. Brian swept away a stray lock of blond hair from Justin’s face and kissed the top of Justin’s head. "What am I going to do with you?" Brian whispered. He sighed and tightened his grip. The soft snuffles of Justin’s breathing lulled the man to sleep.

The next morning the boys awoke and joined Edna for breakfast. They thanked her for having them spend the night, and had a lively chat with her about what they would look at next. She again suggested the church she had mentioned the evening before. They all agreed, and she asked Miguel to drive them back to their hotel. As they were about to leave with her chauffeur, Edna turned to Brian and asked if he still wanted her to accompany them to the town.

"You've been a Godsend, Edna, but if you don't feel like it we'll understand," Brian explained giving her an out if she wanted one.

"No, no, no," she replied with a laugh. "I love having young people around. If you want me to come with you, I am more than ready."

"Then it's settled. You will be our guide."

Edna smiled back at him. "I have another proposal for you."

"A proposal?" Brian asked.

"I'd love to have you boys come stay with me while you're in Colon. Then I can go with you on your adventures. And don't think you will be imposing. I haven't felt this young and alive in years. You'd be doing me the favor."

"That's far too generous. We shouldn't," Justin said hesitantly.

"It's not generous at all. It's selfish on my part. And if you want to pay me back, you can make a donation to my husband's church. They would be most appreciative of anything you care to give them."

Justin looked at Brian who looked at John who looked at Bobby. Finally Bobby said, "If you don't mind having four queers invade your space, I'd say it's an excellent idea."

Edna smiled. She really did love having some youthful exuberance and energy in her house. "Why don't I get Miguel to drive you back to your hotel and you can bring your belongings here. We can spend the afternoon in the chapel here, and go to the village of El Puerto tomorrow."

"That sounds great," Justin said with a smile.

"Then off with you!" Edna said. "Miguel's waiting outside."

Brian leaned in and kissed Edna's cheek. "Thank you. It'll almost be like we're at home," he whispered.

Edna blushed. "It'll be like having four sons, the sons I never had," she said wistfully.

When they returned a couple of hours later Edna had a lunch all ready for them and they sat and talked like old friends. She took them back to the chapel where they studied the art more closely and took many more pictures.

Back at the house, Edna said, "We eat late in the tropics. You might want to take a nap until it's time for dinner." She winked at Brian who blushed a little at her blatant suggestion.

"Why, Miss Edna," he said. "I declare, you are a caution." Justin chuckled at the attempted Rhett Butler accent.

"Not much of a caution," she snorted," or I'd ask if I could watch."

They all blushed at that, but quickly headed up to their rooms.

"That Edna's quite the woman," Justin said as took off his clothes and slid under the soft cotton sheet. It felt cool and luxurious against his skin. He felt his dick harden as he watched Brian undress.

Brian glanced at Justin's cock which was quite evident through the thin sheet. "Hm, maybe we should ask her to watch. She might get all hot and bothered."

"But then what could she do about it. None of us could help her out."

"Miguel?" Brian asked with that crooked smile of his.

"Did you notice that too? He's always at her beck and call. He seems to know what she wants before she asks for it."

"Do you think they have a little thing going on the side?"

"I wouldn't put it past Edna," Justin stated.

"I wouldn't put anything past Edna, and I'm so glad she's going to help us. Letting us stay here will give us the chance to experience local culture without the culture shock."

"I'm really looking forward to the village she's taking us to tomorrow."

"Me too, but until then something else needs attention."

"Oh, what?"

Brian looked at Justin's dick poking against the sheet and rolled towards his boy. He knew just the remedy too.

Since they did indeed eat late in the tropics, after their nap, the boys were looking for something to do. Justin asked Edna if her chapel had any old records or Bibles like the ones Father Paul had shown them. When Edna said yes, Justin’s spirits soared. He followed Edna back to the chapel and to a small rectory behind it. It was similar to the room that Father Paul had in his church. She left Justin there, happily searching through the Bibles and making notes in his part of the journal that he had put together to chronicle their journey. That left Brian, John and Bobby to fend for themselves.

Miguel drove John and Bobby back into Colon so they could walk around and explore. John was fascinated by the architecture and Bobby was just fascinated by John’s enthusiasm. They promised to meet Miguel in front of the Sheraton at 6PM to be taken back to Edna’s.

Brian relished the quiet. He found that Edna had an extensive library. He chose an old Sherlock Holmes mystery and settled himself on the veranda to read. Every once in a while Edna came out with a glass of iced tea or biscuits. Brian dozed in the quiet of the afternoon.

A noise behind him woke Brian.

"I’m sorry I woke you."

"Don’t be, but I could get used to this. The peace and quiet."

"I take it your life is not as peaceful back home."

"Edna, now that is the understatement of a lifetime," Brian chuckled. Edna urged Brian on and he found himself telling Edna about his business. Brian was determined to make it rich, big time, so that he could retire early and make sure Gus was financially secure.

"And then there’s Justin," Edna stated.

"And then there’s Justin," Brian repeated.

"Why didn’t you go into town with John and Bobby?"

"John is an architect and a bit of a history buff. Looking at old buildings is his passion. Bobby’s passion is John. I’d be the third wheel. They need this time alone."

"And Justin?"

"He’s fine, doing his research in the chapel. He’ll come running when his stomach tells him he’s had enough."

"And you?"

"A good book, good company, that’s all I need." With no more explanation required,   
Edna and Brian enjoyed the quiet of the afternoon.

Dinner was light but filling and it was agreed that they all retire early so that they could get an early start on their adventure the next day. So far their experiences in Colon had been very satisfying.


	8. A Tale of Four Queers

The next morning Edna fed them well before they set out on their adventure. She encouraged them to pack sunscreen and bring their bathing suits and towels. Miguel loaded everything into the trunk of the Cadillac. 

The little town of El Puerto was just up the coast from Colon. Edna's husband had worked in that area for a while and had helped to establish a new church there. She told the boys that the old church, the one that would have been around in the time of Patrick and Kinney, had burnt down a long time ago. She didn't hold out much hope for them finding artwork by JABK.

Nonetheless they set out on the hot, humid day to see what they could find. Miguel drove them along the coast road and they got some beautiful views of the Gulf of Mexico, stopping a few times for pictures.

When they arrived it was after eleven o'clock and the temperature just kept on rising. Miguel pulled up in front of the church and the priest hurried out to meet them. He was very solicitous of Edna, and seemed pleased to meet her young friends. They went into the relative coolness of the church.

Justin looked around at the whitewashed walls devoid of any artwork and his heart plummeted. Edna explained to the priest about what her young charges were looking for. She thought there might be some records from the old church that were rescued before the building was consumed in fire.

The priest smiled and directed them to his office in the back. On a lectern sat what looked like a very old Bible. 

"This was rescued from the other church," the priest explained in Spanish. Edna translated for them. "In the back are listed the important events in the life of the former church. I checked to see if there was mention of the people you are interested in and there is …here," the priest continued turning to a particular page that he had marked.

They all crowded around. 

"The dates are the right time period," Justin said.

Bobby began translating. "'An artist named Kinney and his fiend Patrick arrived in the town. They are Americans and one of the few foreigners the town has seen.' That's the first entry. Several months later it continues. 'Kinney has painted a mural behind the altar depicting Jesus upon his throne. It is wondrous. His friend has carved a Christ upon the cross for the front of the pulpit.' There is a gap of several months and then it tells of the fire. This must have been added after the church burned."

"The Bible and a few artifacts were saved from the old church," the priest said. "Come with me." He beckoned for them to follow him back into the church. "This is the pulpit that was rescued from the fire."

Justin stared at the pulpit on its raised base. On the front was a crucifixion carved in a somewhat primitive style, but showing the emotion of the dying Christ who would rise again.

"That was Patrick's," John said. "Imagine."

"The emotion on the face is wonderful," Bobby said.

"Not bad," Brian added.

"Now we have something of Patrick's," Justin said with a smile. "He was an artist too."

Brian took some photos to add to their archive. Justin and Bobby went back into the rectory to read some more in the Bible and see if there were any other references. The priest and Edna sat in the front pew watching Brian take his pictures. They chatted softly until Brian was finished.

"Brian, Father Joachim tells me that he has arranged lunch for us at the best place in town," Edna explained.

"Great," Brian said drawing out the word. He could only imagine what the best place in this town might be. 

Justin and Bobby came in from the rectory. "We read some more of the accounts and found out that after the church burned a lot of people moved away. They thought this place was cursed. Patrick and Kinney left too. That's why it took so long for this church to be built. The town almost disappeared."

"It was just starting to grow when my husband arrived here," Edna said. "There were enough people to start building a new church."

Just then John came in from outside. "Hey guys, there's a great looking beach not far from here."

"That's why I wanted you to bring your swimwear," Edna laughed. "Let's go have some lunch and then we can go swimming."

Brian raised his eyebrow at Edna's suggestion but they followed her and the priest out of the church. Lunch was in the largest building in town, but still sweltering in the midday heat. John's beach looked better and better. When they finished eating the plain but tasty food, Miguel appeared and spoke into Edna's ear. She smiled, stood and thanked the people who had prepared the meal for them and beckoned the boys to follow her.

"Now for a little fun," she chuckled as they got into the old Cadillac. Miguel drove a short distance and then they all got out. "Follow me," she said leading them through a line of trees. On the other side was the beach that John had found. 

"Wow, look at the pure white sand," Justin observed.

"That water looks heavenly," Bobby said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Heavenly enough for the likenesses of angels?" Brian asked pinching Justin's butt. Justin giggled and squirmed away.

"Miguel has set up my little tent over there," said Edna pointing to a white canopy with sides that flapped in the breeze. "You can change in there and be sure to put on lots of sunscreen."

All four ran to the tent and quickly got rid of their hot, sweaty clothes. They donned their swimsuits thinking how much better it would be to swim naked. However, they didn't want to shock the locals or overexcite Edna. When they reappeared, Edna told them they could take a quick dip to cool off but then get the sunscreen on. She disappeared into the tent. The boys headed for the water.

The oohs and aahs were loud and heartfelt as their feet entered the cool water. They splashed and floated in the water enjoying the cool liquid that covered their bodies and cooled them off. They looked up to see Edna in a plain black bathing suit emerge from the tent. She wore a flowered bathing cap on her head and made her way to the edge of the water.

"You swim?" John asked.

"I do, and I love it. Miguel brings me here all the time." The boys exchanged looks. "This is the best beach for a hundred miles."

"I'm surprised some resort hasn't come in and developed the area," Brian observed.

"They can't. I own it, and until I die it will stay a beach for the residents of the town."

"You're quite a lady, Edna," Justin grinned.

"So I've been told. Now, if you boys don't get out of there and get some sunscreen on, you'll spend your two weeks here in bed with a batch of blisters."

"Yes, ma'am," they said as they made their way out of the water. 

They toweled off and each man enjoyed rubbing the sunscreen into his partner and then having the favor returned. They were all hard by the time they were finished and would have fucked on the beach except for Edna's presence as she swam back and forth in the waves.

"The tent's empty," she called with a big smile and the four men ran for cover. Once inside the small space each partner devoured the other. Sucking and fucking went on for the next while until all were sated and once again drenched in sweat. They managed to get their suits back on and joined Edna in the water. She smiled knowingly at them.

"Is everything right in the universe now?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Brian said picking up Justin and swinging him around before throwing him into the next wave.

"Oh, you're a dead man now," sputtered Justin as he came up out of the water.

"Run, Edna," Brian called. "He gets very erratic when he's in attack mode."

Instead of running Edna hit Justin in the face with a shot of water. The boy looked stunned before he gave her one right back. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what she would do.

"I'm not as frail as I look," she declared. And with that she shoved Bobby into the incoming wave. They jumped about laughing and splashing until it looked like Edna was getting tired. Then they all decided it was time for more sunscreen and a rest on the straw mats Miguel had laid out on the beach.

"I'm exhausted," Justin said dropping down onto one mat.

"Makes two of us," John agreed. Bobby and Brian nodded too.

"Wimps," Edna said with a laugh. "I haven't had this much fun in a donkey's age. In fact I think I was riding a donkey the last time my husband and I came to the beach and played in the water.

"Could we come back tomorrow?" Bobby asked with a smile.

"We can come as many days as you youngsters want."

They all lay back on their mats and rested in the peaceful but hot sun of the afternoon.

After an hour, our group of travelers had had enough of the heat. Edna and Miguel agreed; it was time to go back to Edna’s hacienda and to plan out the next day’s itinerary. John and Brian helped Miguel break down the tent while Justin and Bobby rolled up the mats. They threw on their clothes over their suits and headed for the car. Within the hour they were back on the road heading for home.

Miguel took a road that hugged the coast. The boys enjoyed the scenery, Edna enjoyed the pleasant banter. Being a student of human nature, Edna was beginning to learn the dynamics of this group. John and Brian might look like twins but their opposing personalities were evident. Justin was obviously the youngest in age but wise beyond his years. Bobby’s quiet logic had a calming effect on the group while John added maturity. Brian was, no doubt a leader, if not the leader. While he often deferred his opinion, it was obvious that if he wasn’t happy with something, no one would be happy. Edna smiled to herself. She and her husband were never blessed with children but she would have been proud to have any one of these men as a son.

By the time they got back to Edna’s ranch the sun was beginning to set and there was a pleasantly cool breeze. The boys quickly showered then joined Edna for dinner. All but Bobby. Apparently something that he ate at lunch didn’t bode well with him. He found himself slightly feverish and very nauseous. He spent most of the night in the bathroom. John, unwilling to let him be alone, spent the night with him. By morning, whatever it was passed but it left John and Bobby exhausted. They spent most of the day sleeping.  
Late in the afternoon John ventured out of the room he shared with Bobby to speak with Justin.

"Hey."

"Hi, John. Bobby feeling better?"

"Much, thanks Justin. I’m sorry we ruined your day."

"You didn’t ruin anything. I’m just glad Bobby’s doing better. Brian and I were worried."

"Yeah, me too. I’ve never seen Bobby sick before. I never felt so helpless in all my life. Thank God it didn’t last long."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Brian is always so strong but when he was going for his treatments it took so much out of him. It scared me."

"I can imagine. Where is the big guy?"

"Going over some maps with Edna. If you think you’re up to it tomorrow, there’s another church not too much further than El Puerto. But we may have to spend the night. Brian wants to make sure there are better accommodations than Santa Ana, especially if Edna plans to join us. He doesn’t want her sleeping on an old cot. Although I think she could handle it much better than Brian. But you didn’t hear that from me."

John laughed, "I didn’t hear a thing. I think Bobby will be fully recovered by tomorrow but we really have to watch what we eat."

"I hear ya."

Edna and Brian appeared. Edna suggested a bland lunch of weak tea and soft dry bread for Bobby. Later if he was up to it she would prepare some plain boiled chicken. John gratefully accepted the tray Edna offered and returned to his room.

"Brian, John thinks that Bobby will be ready to travel tomorrow. Have you found out where we’re going?"

"Believe it or not, we’re going to El Nino. It’s a couple of hours past El Puerto. Kinney mentioned it in his journal. Edna tells me it’s another coastal village and rather a large village. They may actually have a hotel. We should pack an overnight bag just in case but if the place looks like another shit hole, I’ll drive us back here myself."

The remainder of the evening was spent on a light dinner and review of the itinerary.

 

The next morning our group of explorers was up, dressed and ready to go without a grumble or a gripe. They were looking forward to their trip to El Nino. By eight they all piled into Edna’s caddy and they were off.

"Miguel informs me that we’re a few minutes away from El Nino."

Justin was practically bouncing. John and Bobby were quietly amused. Brian rolled his eyes and was hoping for a quiet corner to have a smoke. When they pulled up in front of the church, Justin bounded out of the car.

"Justin, wait." John cried out.

"Why, what for?" Justin asked.

"Something’s not right." John replied.

"What do you mean?" Brian stated with concern ringing in his voice. The whole group surrounded John who stood staring up at the structure before him.

"The building, this is a modern structure."

"Maybe it was renovated, like the chapel in Cabimas." Justin ventured.

"Maybe, but it’s doubtful. The shape of the building is different, the materials, modern."   
Justin looked crestfallen.

"Come on, little boy. We didn’t drive all this way not to look inside. This may not be the original structure but who’s to say they didn’t save the original paintings." Brian tried to perk up Justin’s spirits. John and Bobby nodded in agreement and the six of them, including Miguel, walked into the church.

El Nino was a fairly modernized village. It had electricity and most modern conveniences. It was quite evident when they stepped into the coolness of the church that it was a modern building. The paintings were bright and typical of a modern Catholic church. Justin’s disappointment was blatant.

Edna and Miguel sought out the Pastor, while the boys looked around the church. It reminded Brian of the churches back in Pittsburgh. He shuddered at the thought of Joan feeling at home here and he left through a side door. The heat of the day was preferable to the coldness he felt in the church. Brian wandered through the church yard and found a comfortable tree to lean up against. He shimmed down the trunk of the tree and sat to have his smoke. He watched the curls of smoke rise in the hot air. A pretty woman watched Brian. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"May I have one?"

Startled that the woman spoke English, it took Brian a moment to fish out a cigarette and matches. The woman sat in the shade of the tree so that Brian could light her cigarette.

"You speak English?"

"Yes, my parents came from this village but emigrated to America. I was born there but I come back often to visit. I have extensive family here. And you? We don’t get many tourists here, especially not ones as handsome as you. And this is not a major port."

"I’m traveling with some friends. We’re following the path of an artist who may have come here over a hundred years ago. I am related to him. He painted many of the churches and chapels along his way. He may have visited this village." Brian explained.

"But this church was built not twenty years ago. The village sustained a lot of damage during a major tropical storm; practically the whole town had to be rebuilt. Only these old stone monuments remain from the old church. Oh, by the way, my name is Maria."

"Brian."

"Nice to meet you, Brian. Where do you call home?"

"Pittsburgh."

"You’re kidding. I live in Philadelphia. I went to Penn."

"So did I."

"Wow, this is weird. So, is one of your friends your wife or girlfriend?"

"Not exactly." Sensing that this chance meeting was about to get weird, Brian stood up and brushed the dirt from his shorts. "I have to find my friends. It was nice meeting you."  
"I visit Pittsburgh often. I hear you have some great clubs, I’d love to go to a few."

Brian didn’t want to be rude or have to explain himself but he couldn’t help that his snarky self emerged. "If you visit Pittsburgh and find yourself on Liberty Avenue, ask for me."

"But I don’t know your last name."

"You don’t need to. Everyone on Liberty Avenue knows Brian and I do mean everyone." Brian quickly made his escape. Outside of business, most straight women got on his nerves. They always seemed to think that given the chance they could ‘fix’ him. Brian didn’t need fixing, he needed Justin.

As Brian headed back to the church, he came across a small grotto. In the grotto was a grouping of stone figures. They weren’t angels and he wasn’t sure if they were supposed to be saints. The stone was very old and some were weathered by time. They just looked like a grouping of ordinary men discussing the day’s events. But something struck a cord of familiarity with Brian. 

The figures were life-sized. There was one figure of a man sitting on a boulder. Close to him, standing in front was another man. Their hands were stretched out toward each other almost touching but not quite.

"Holy fucking shit!" Brian ran to get Justin and the others.


	9. A Tale of Four Queers

Brian raced into the church shouting, "Justin!"

Justin emerged from the offices of the pastor with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You have got to come see this," Brian said grabbing Justin's hand. "Everybody, come see this."

Brian led them back outside and over to the small grotto. He stood in front of it holding out his hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all looked at him bewildered.

Brian sighed. "Look, really look!" He gestured towards the sculpted figures once again.

Bobby was the first to gasp and he grabbed John's hand. Justin was strangely silent.

"Do you see it?" Brian asked.

Justin turned eyes filled with tears to look at Brian. "It's beautiful. This has to be Patrick's work." Brian nodded.

"It reminds me of the boulder at the stream on the farm," John said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Exactly," Bobby said. "I think I recognized the boulder before I realized who the figures were."

"It's like that painting of Kinney and Patrick," Justin said softly, "only created in stone." "They must have been thinking of home. See how they're reaching out to each other, like they want to touch but they can't; the world doesn't allow it."

"It must have been hard for them to live so far away from their families and friends. They were gone for years," John said.

"It's hard to move to a new place and leave one life behind, but it isn't always a bad thing," Edna offered. She had done that many years ago when her husband had come to Central America as a missionary. And she had never looked back. Well, not too often after the first year or two.

"Hey, the guy on the rock looks like you two," Maria said sidling up to Brian and nodding towards Brian and John as she made the statement. "Are you guys brothers?"

John nodded and looked quizzically at the woman. Brian decided he better make some introductions.

"Everybody, this is Maria. I met her out here a few minutes ago. She has lived in Philadelphia." He then introduced his brother and everyone else. Maria shook hands and listened to the story of Kinney and Patrick retold once again. As she did she leaned close to Brian. She looked like she was ready to take hold of his hand at the first opportunity. None of this was lost on Justin.

Having examined the sculptures and taken pictures of their find, Edna suggested they have lunch. She invited Maria to join them. Maria suggested they go to the only hotel in town which happened to have quite a decent restaurant. That was where they had planned to go anyway, and since it wasn't far down the street they decided to walk.

Maria stepped in beside Brian, but Edna spoke to her asking about how she came to be back in Panama. Maria was forced to drop back and walk with the elderly woman in order to answer her question. Justin quickly took her place beside Brian.

"Where do you find them?" he asked.

"They find me," Brian smirked.

Justin snorted. "Did you tell her you're gay … or that I'm your partner?"

"It … um … it never really came up."

"Well, something else better not come up tonight or Maria will have to take care of it for you."

"Justin…"

"Don't Justin me! She's after you."

"I know, but it's harmless."

"So why is she having lunch with us?"

"Edna asked her."

Justin glared at his partner but said no more as they arrived at the hotel. They decided to check in since they were there. Brian said he would get a table for them in the dining room while the others took care of their rooms. The next thing he knew Maria was standing with him waiting for the hostess to organize a table large enough for their group.

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm gay," Brian replied deciding to end the farce immediately.

"I figured."

"Then why are you coming on to me."

"Well, duh, you're gorgeous, and I've been with gay guys before. Never had any complaints either."

Brian studied her for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. We could have a good time. I haven't seen anything as luscious as you since I came back here."

"I'm sorry but I'm taken. Justin is my partner," Brian explained.

"What about a threesome? He's not too hard on the eyes either?"

"I don't think so," Brian said shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. I never thought you would be an uptight prude or in a monogamous relationship."

"Well, neither did I. But I guess I am."

"Too bad," Maria said with a frown. "I guess I'll skip lunch." With that she turned and left the hotel.

"Where did Maria go?" Justin asked seeing her exit the front door.

"I turned her down," Brian smirked.

"She asked?" Justin said his eyes getting very large.

"She suggested a fucking three way. And you were the third, by the way."

"No!!!"

"Oh yeah, she's a piece of work. Told me she had been with other gay guys and never had any complaints."

"Jesus."

"Might have been interesting," Brian observed sticking his tongue in his cheek.

"Over your dead body."

"Yes, dear," Brian said contritely.

"We have our room," Justin said holding up his key.

"Want to use it?" Brian said with a grin.

"I'm hungry."

"We could have a quickie."

"Did Maria get you all hot and bothered, sweetheart?" Justin teased.

"Shit, you just made my dick go soft."

"So, you will eat your lunch like a good little gay boy and then I'll take you up to our room and destroy all fucking thoughts of Maria while I fuck your brains out."

"Deal!" Brian smiled as they made their way to their table.

When John, Bobby, Edna and Miguel joined Brian and Justin, they were curious about the missing Maria.

"What happened to Maria?" asked Edna.

"She didn’t like what was on the menu so she decided to skip lunch. I don’t think we’ll see her again," Brian explained and Justin nodded. John, still rather naive at times regarding certain aspects of Brian and Justin’s life, required further explanation.

"I don’t understand. We just got our menus, how did she find out that she wouldn’t like anything?" John asked rather bewildered.

Before Brian could say anything, Bobby explained the situation. "It’s more like the menu didn’t like her." Both Brian and Justin nodded in agreement.

"I’m sorry, Baby, I’m not following you."

Edna spoke up. "John, apparently Maria made a play for Brian and got angry when he declined the offer. And do I assume correctly that the offer included Justin?" Brian and Justin nodded again. "Well in that case, good riddance. I’m sure she was sincere with her offer but I think you boys have more important things to do with your time here. Now shall we order our lunch? The Pastor of the church said there were some records saved before the storm hit. They may give you more insight to the statues."

"Unbelievable," John muttered to himself as he perused his menu. "How do you two get into these situations?"

Not looking up from his menu, Justin answered. "It’s a gift."

Although Justin’s offer of fucking Brian’s brains out was most tempting, it was deferred for more research into the statues of the grotto. So after lunch, the group headed back to the church. The current Pastor had contacted the recently retired pastor and it was learned that many of the old Bibles had been saved and were now housed at the library for safe keeping. Anyone with permission from the church was welcome to look at them. With written permission in their hands, Justin and Bobby went to the library. Brian and John continued to explore the rest of the churchyard for any more evidence of Kinney and Patrick. Miguel escorted Edna back toward the shops and the hotel. The group met back at the hotel for dinner and to exchange what they learned.

"Were there any more statues?" Justin asked hopefully.

"No. John thinks there may have been but there was something with the stone they used. You explain it. You’re the rock man." Brian quipped.

"I am not the rock man, I just know a little about building materials and what will erode faster. We found what looks like the bases of quite a few statues but the sculptures themselves have eroded away. It could be that Patrick was just learning his craft or the proper materials weren’t available. We’re lucky that he was able to get a hold of a few pieces of marble. That’s the only reason why the grotto statues survived. What did you two learn at the library?"

"Apparently Kinney and Patrick stayed here for a long time. They almost settled here but a pair of sisters were attracted to them and asked their father to arrange an engagement. When the father came to talk with Kinney and Patrick..."

"Don’t tell me he found them, uh, um..."

"No, Brian, he didn’t. But he somehow realized that they weren’t the marrying kind. Kinney and Patrick left the village and continued northward."

"Justin, that’s so sad."

"I know, Edna. They never found some place safe for them to live. At least we have Liberty Avenue." Justin gazed at Brian and grew very quiet.

Brian knew that Justin was feeling the pain that Kinney and Patrick must have shared. They had had a long day. It was time to get Justin to bed.

"Justin? Do you have the key to our room? I’m feeling tired, I think I’ll go up. Call it a night. We can figure out tomorrow’s itinerary at breakfast."

"Brian, you’re not sick, are you?"

"No, Justin, maybe too much sun."

"Then I’ll go with you."

"You don’t have to. Stay, finish dinner."

"I’m not that hungry. I’d rather go with you."

"If you insist."

"I do. Sometimes I don’t know what you’d ever do without me. You don’t know how to take care of yourself. Come on, big guy, time for your beauty sleep."

"My bossy bottom." 

The rest of the table watched Justin lead his man through the restaurant.

"Brian is a remarkably perceptive man, isn’t he?" Edna observed.

"Yes, he is. That’s why those two are so suited for each other. Both so stubborn, too smart at times and so protective of each other, it’s scary at times. Brian realized what Justin discovered today would sadden Justin. The only way to turn that tide was to get Justin to take care of him." 

"John, you are an equally perceptive man. And I agree. I’m sure we won't hear the last of this. But I think I’ll follow their example. It’s time for bed."

John and Bobby signed the check and they all retired for the evening. 

 

The boys spent the rest of their time in Colon staying with Edna and checking out neighboring churches. They found little to interest them. Anything that seemed promising turned out to have been destroyed by weather or fire or the attrition of age. 

They spent some time at the beach in between their excursions. That always made for a fun day. They all enjoyed the hot weather and cool water. By the end of their stay they were tan and fit and ready to move on.

Finally they broached the subject of leaving with Edna. They knew she would not be pleased that they wanted to move on.

"I'm really going to miss you boys," Edna said sadly. "I knew this day would come, but I kept hoping it wouldn't be for a while yet. I've enjoyed having you here so much."

"And we've enjoyed being here, Miss Edna," John said gallantly.

"We sure have," Justin said with a smile. "And you helped us find out so much about Kinney and Patrick."

"Not as much as I would have liked to find," she said. "It's hard to believe how much has been lost over the years. But we have to remember in a tropical climate storms and nature claim back what is theirs. Very little stands the test of time."

"Some of Patrick's statues survived, and we've found Kinney's paintings in several churches. I think we've done pretty well so far," Bobby told them all.

"I would have liked to have found more," Justin admitted. "But I'm pretty happy with what we've accomplished."

"How about you, Brian?" Edna asked noting how silent the handsome man had been.

"Hm," Brian said.

"That's not much of an answer," Edna said with a laugh.

"Excuse me," Brian said standing and heading outside.

He looked at his watch deciding what the time would be in Pittsburgh. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number.

"Hello?"

"Lindsay, I'm glad I caught you home."

"Just got in from work and from picking up Gus."

"Is he there? I wanted to speak to him."

Lindsay smiled knowing that Gus would be so excited. "Gus, Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Daddy!" Gus yelled into the phone. "Are you coming home?"

"Hey, Sonny Boy," Brian replied his voice softening at the sound of his son's voice. "I'm not coming home just yet, but soon."

"Now!" Gus ordered.

"I'm taking lots of pictures so we can look at all the places I've been," Brian replied trying to diffuse a temper tantrum.

"Can we make a album?" Gus asked.

"Yes, we sure can. I love you, Sonny Boy, and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too, Daddy."

"Put mommy back on for a minute, Gus."

There was a pause and Lindsay came back on the line. "He misses you so much."

"I miss him too, but we're only about halfway through our trip. We've met some interesting people and found some more Kinneys."

"That's great, Brian. I'm glad you called."

"Tell the gang we're having a fabulous time!" Brian smirked. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Bye."

Brian shut his phone and turned to find Justin standing behind him. "How's Gus?" Justin asked.

"He's fine. So's Lindsay."

"That's good," Justin said wrapping himself into Brian. "Are you sick of this trip? Do you want to go home?"

Brian raised an eyebrow and studied his armful of blond.


	10. A Tale of Four Queers

Brian watched as each man said his goodbyes to Edna and Miguel and then walked through the security gates at the airport. Edna was truly a blessing and Miguel was always patient and kind. Not only did meeting them enhance their trip but by staying with them they were able to save on hotel and meal bills. John and Brian made a sizable donation to the late Mr. Galloway’s church. On the other side of the gate, the boys were waiting for Brian.

Taking Edna’s hand in his, Brian bowed slightly then kissed Edna’s hand. "Miss Edna, my angel, I will miss you."

Blushing, Edna replied, "If I were a couple of decades younger." She smiled sweetly at Brian. Brian’s eyes twinkled back with just a touch of mischief.

"And if I were only straight." Then Brian gave Edna a "Brian Kinney" kiss and sauntered through the security gate. He chuckled as Edna practically swooned into Miguel’s waiting arms and laughed out loud as she began to fan herself.

"Miss Edna, you’ll always have family in the States. Look us up if you ever visit!"

"I will. Have a good trip!" The boys waved as she and Miguel turned to leave.

"Brian Kinney, you are really an evil man. You purposely got Edna all hot and bothered but you turned down that Maria person. Why do you do those things?" Justin asked but he already knew the answer.

"Because, my dear young twink, I can. And if Edna Galloway had ever made me an offer I would have seriously considered it," Brian replied, meaning every word.

"You’re not kidding, are you?"

"Nope. Justin, besides you, there are not many people I consider my equal. I don’t mean to sound arrogant but most people annoy me or just plain piss me off. And you know, other than a select few, I have no use for women. But Edna Galloway is smart, perceptive, knows how to handle herself and knows how to get things done. She would definitely be my equal in all things. And that woman knows how to kiss."

"Brian she didn’t, don’t tell me she slipped you some tongue."

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Slut!"

*****

The trip to Costa Rica was fairly quick and nothing marred their reservations. They landed on time at the Juan Santamaría International Airport and within the hour they were all checked in at the Travelers Lodge in Downtown San Jose. As primitive as some of the places were in Panama and Venezuela, Costa Rica was just the opposite.

This was a bustling country with a growing economy and tourists everywhere. Brian was impressed by the four star accommodations. Everything was clean, modern and enough people spoke English to put the boys at ease. Everyone was satisfied, everyone except Justin.

They checked in, settled into their large connecting suites and decided to walk around before lunch when they would plan out the itinerary. Justin was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole walk. When he started picking at his lunch instead of shoveling it into his mouth, Brian finally spoke up.

"Okay, what is it now? It can’t be the hotel because this place is beautiful. That brief walk we took was fantastic; I can spend the next two weeks shopping. And you’re not happy because..."

"Because of everything you said. This country is very modern, too modern. There’s no way any of the churches Kinney and Patrick may have visited would still be standing. They were all probably torn down or paved over. This sucks."

Justin huffed and those lips that Brian loved to kiss and chew on were in full pout. If Justin wasn’t so angry and if they weren’t in a public restaurant, Brian would have taken Justin right then and there. Instead he swallowed the chuckle that threatened and tried to make Justin see reason.

"Justin, I stopped by the tourist office. There are many tours available most are into the rainforest, toward the volcanoes and to some of the smaller villages. We can take as many tours as you want and while we're walking around we can ask the guides and the locals if there are any of the missionary churches still standing. We were lucky in the other countries. I bet some survived here."

"Do you really think so? I hate to think we’re wasting our time."

John spoke up this time. "Justin, from what little I’ve seen so far I can’t imagine we’ll be wasting our time here. I looked at the brochures Brian got; I’d really like to go on those tours. And if we don’t find any churches, we just won't stay here as long as we planned. We’ll just go to the next country on our list. Let’s give it a try."

Justin nodded, the pout lessened and a few morsels of his lunch made it into Justin’s mouth. "Jus, Brian and John have a good point. And I really want to see the waterfall gardens and the butterfly farm." Bobby said as he slid the brochures over to the blond. Justin shuffled through the pamphlets and his face softened. His artist’s eyes began to see whole new possibilities.

"Oh, oh, I know that look. After lunch I better have a chat with the concierge. I need to find the nearest art supply store and fast." This time Brian didn’t hold back his laugh nor did anyone else including Justin.

After lunch and before the expedition to the art store, the boys decided it was time for a siesta. They returned to their rooms for a little B&J and J&B lovin’. 

"Brian?"

"Mmm?"

"Oh yeah, oh god, so gooo, GOOD! Shit! Why’d you make me cum so quick?"

"Because you have more on your mind than me sucking your cock. I figured I’d make you cum, then you’ll tell me what’s running around that little blond brain of yours and then I’d fuck you into the mattress."

"Oh. Bri, what if we don’t find anything?"

"Then we’ll leave. You’ll have filled several sketch pads. I’ll take enough pictures of everything. Bobby will have seen his butterflies and rainforests and I’ll have seen my volcanoes. We’re here to have fun, okay?"

"Okay. Bri?"

"Mmm?"

"Is this where you fuck me into the mattress?"

"Mmm hmm. Roll over, little boy."

"Mmm hmm!"

 

Over the next few days they took the tours to the volcanoes and the waterfalls. They visited the butterfly farm and toured San Jose. The highlight was the aerial tram ride through the rainforest. It was an interesting way to get up close and personal with some of the rainforest birds and animals. Brian took lots of pictures of the spectacular scenery.

In all their ventures they looked for churches that Patrick and Kinney had mentioned but all had vanished or been renovated into more modern buildings. Justin was getting depressed in spite of all the sketches he did of buildings and waterfalls and trees.

One afternoon as they were all beginning to think about leaving Costa Rica, Brian had a chat with a man he met in the bar. Everybody else was in their rooms taking a late afternoon nap. Brian was restless and had come down to the hotel bar for a drink, leaving Justin to get some well deserved rest. A man at the bar had struck up a conversation with Brian using the opportunity to improve his English and find out what brought Brian to Costa Rica. Having nothing better to do with his time Brian told the man of their adventures and his disappointment at what they had found or rather not found in Costa Rica so far.

The man made a suggestion that completely surprised Brian. He told Brian that San Jose was the modern capital of Costa Rica. Maybe the group would find better results if they went to the former capital Cartago. Brian had seen that city mentioned in some of the brochures they looked at, but it had not been mentioned by Kinney in his journals. He thanked his drinking companion and went to talk to the concierge.

The following morning Brian got them all up at the crack of dawn. They gathered their packs for the day and followed Brian down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. He refused to tell them where they were going.

As they were finishing up breakfast a tall thin obviously gay man came swishing into the restaurant, and swishing was the only way to describe how he moved. He looked around the restaurant and headed for their table.

"Are you ze party of ze Kinneys?" he asked with a noticeable lisp. "I am ze chauffeur, Miguel." His eyes were obviously taking in the feast of lovely looking men that sat before him.

"Buenos dies, Miguel," Brian said standing and extending his hand. "I'm Brian Kinney."

"Ah, Senor Kinney, so fabuloso to meet you," Miguel said positively fawning over Brian's hand.

Brian pulled his hand away and introduced his partner, Justin, and his brother John and his partner Bobby. Miguel shook all their hands fawning over each and cooing about what a handsome lot they all were.

"I hired a car to take us to Cartago, the old capital of Costa Rica. We may find something interesting there," Brian explained.

"Shall we be started, senores?" Miguel asked slurring all his esses in what Justin was sure seemed to him a seductive manner.

"Who does he remind you of?" Justin asked as they followed Miguel out to the car.

"Emmett," John laughed.

"A little," Justin agreed, "but there's something else." He frowned trying to think of it.

"Agador in 'The Birdcage'," Brian smirked.

"That's it," Justin agreed. "He was so beyond gay!"

"And so's this guy," Brian chuckled.

"Senores," Miguel said holding the door open for them. 

"He slurs his esses like he's from Barthelona," Brian observed using the Castilian pronunciation of the city's name.

"I doubt he's from Barcelona," Justin whispered.

"Then he must have seen 'The Birdcage'," Brian laughed.

The trip to Cartago was made without incident. Miguel regaled them with stories of other people he had driven around his country. He was quite the storyteller. Brian could only wonder what he would tell his next passengers about them.

When they arrived in Cartago Miguel drove them to the central square. He pointed out the park which now surrounded the ruins of the first church in the area. He said it was a beautiful place to enjoy for an afternoon. The Basilica of Our Lady of the Angels was three blocks to the west. It was a very important religious shrine. 

They thanked Miguel who agreed to meet them at a certain time, and they all decided to go to the Basilica and see what it contained. At the church they saw the shrine to the image of the Virgin Mary that was presented to a young girl back in the 1600's. It was interesting but there was no indication that Kinney and Patrick had been there.

Somewhat dejectedly they set out to find a place for lunch. After an acceptable meal they checked out the park built around the ruins of the old church. It turned out not to be totally old as they read on the plaque at the entrance to the park. The church had been rebuilt many times and then damaged by earthquakes. What they saw remaining in the park left them no hope of finding anything about Kinney.

Justin loved the overgrown ruins and wanted to draw. The others left him in the park and went in search of shopping or other interesting buildings. 

As Justin sketched to his heart's content, he felt that someone was watching him. He looked up and around the area where he sat. On a bench not far away sat a young girl dressed all in white. She had to be a nun. Justin smiled at her and she smiled back. That done Justin went back to sketching.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Justin looked up. "Hello," he said recognizing the nun he had spotted earlier.

"May I speak with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Justin said moving some of his materials out of the way so she could sit down. "My name's Justin."

"Hello, Justin. I am Anna."

"Not Sister something?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"I see. Is there something I can help you with?" Justin asked wondering why she had asked to speak to him.

"This is going to sound very strange…"

"Okay," Justin replied raising his eyebrows. "So go ahead."

"I have been at the Basilica studying some old books from this church."

"Yes?" Justin said suddenly interested.

"I was reading about the mid eighteen hundreds and there was mention of a young blond man who would sit and draw all the time. You made me think of him," she said with a smile.

"Do you know if they mentioned his name?"

"I think it was Patrick something…" she frowned trying to remember.

"Taylor?"

"That sounds right."

"Did it mention anyone else with him?"

"Yes, I think it said there was an older man who traveled with this man. They both were artists and worked in some local churches."

"Do you know what churches?"

"I think they have all been destroyed, at least the ones they listed."

"Oh," Justin said disappointed.

"You know about these people?"

"They are ancestors of my partner."

"I see…" she said slowly looking at Justin with surprise.

"I'm gay and my partner is Brian Kinney. The older man was his great, great, great grandfather John Aidan Brian Kinney. We're following their path through Central America."

"That's exciting. You … you seemed so like the description in the book when I saw you sitting here sketching. I hope you don't mind me interrupting you."

"Not at all," Justin said. "In fact I'm glad you did. My name is Justin Taylor … and I may be distantly related to Patrick, at least I'd like to think so."

"Oh my! That's amazing. It's like you and your partner are reliving the past lives."

"Yeah," Justin said with a big smile. "It does seem like that." He suddenly felt an even stronger tie to the past. He couldn't wait for Brian to return so he could tell him this piece of news.

"Anna, do you think I can see the old books? I’d like to photograph them. You can be there to make sure nothing happens to them. We’ve been here almost a week and this is the first time we came close to finding any evidence of their stay here."

"I don’t see why not but I would have to ask my Mother Superior and I’m afraid she may not be as tolerant of strangers as I am," Anna said the words and looked down at the ground.

"You mean, tolerant of homosexual strangers," Justin clarified.

"Yes. Forgive me. I have lived in the modern world and I believe that God loves all of us but still there is intolerance. I don’t know how to resolve this conflict in me."

"Don’t. Not now. Become what you must become. Learn everything you can to make you the best nun you can possibly be. Then when the time is right and no one has power over you, you tell them all to go fuck themselves. Sorry. Sometimes change starts with just one person."

"You are very wise, Justin Taylor. And I think I may have a solution. Before I came out here to commune with nature, I was going to our archives to study more of the old books and Bibles. Do you have one of those digital cameras, the small ones?"

"Yes, I do." 

"Good. Then show me how to use it. I will go and photograph all the pages that have mentioned your Kinney and Patrick. I will meet you here in two hours."

Justin took out Brian’s small camera. As he gave his lesson in digital camera 101 to Anna, he silently thanked Brian for making him carry it. Being a very smart woman, Anna quickly mastered how to focus, take the picture and delete it if it was not clear. The camera was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand and was easily hidden under her robes. Justin thanked her and watched the vision in white float away back toward the convent. He checked his watch, noting the time, then packed up his sketch book and hurried to find his group. Justin couldn’t wait to tell them what happened.

"You fucking did what with my camera?!" Brian was practically screaming at Justin but since they were sitting at an outdoor café, Brian was trying not to draw too much attention. Not familiar with the wrath of Kinney, poor Miguel was quaking in his sandals.

"Brian, calm down. She’s a nun or will be soon. It was the only way. I’ll meet her in a couple of hours and I’ll get your camera back. I promise." Brian was letting curses fly under his breath as Miguel crossed himself and said a silent prayer that Senor Taylor was right about the nun. John and Bobby buried their heads in their menus until the waiter came to take their orders. They ate a leisurely meal. John, Bobby and Justin were cracking up with laughter as Miguel regaled them about his conquests or lack of them.   
The combination of Agador/Emmett was hysterical. Even Brian's anger was beginning to subside. Justin’s watch began to beep and he got up. 

"It’s almost time. You guys stay here. In half an hour, order me some ice cream. I’ll be back by then, I promise."

"Senor Taylor, would joo like for me to guide your way?" Miguel asked hopefully and unwittingly incurring a Brian Kinney death glare. 

"No thank you Emm, I mean Miguel. It’s better I go alone." Justin gave Brian a discreet peck to his cheek then scurried off back to the Basilica.

By the time Justin returned to the bench, Anna was there waiting for him.

"Were you waiting long?" Justin asked.

"No, I just arrived a few moments ago. I photographed everything I could; I think you’ll be pleased."

"Anna, even if it was one sentence that mentioned them, I’d be happy."

"Then you’ll be ecstatic when you see how many pages there were. And I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. But you’ll need to go to the bank."

"The bank?"

"Yes, and take this letter with you. Show it to the bank manager, it will explain everything. Make sure you have proper ID with you."

"I don’t understand."

"You will after you get to the bank. Now, I must leave you. Thank you for letting me share this with you and for your wise words. I will live by them always. Maybe one person can make a difference. Goodbye, Justin Taylor. I wish you well on your journey."

"Anna, wait. Here take one of Brian’s business cards." Justin wrote his name and address and email addy on the back. "You must let me know when you become a full-fledged nun. Are you allowed to keep in touch? You’re not going to be one of those nuns who can’t talk, are you?" Anna laughed.

"No, heaven forbid. I’ll keep in touch, I promise. Now go, hurry before the bank closes for the day, you have only an hour. Go."

"Thank you, Anna. Thank you so much!" Anna laughed again as Justin ran out towards the café.


	11. A Tale of Four Queers

"Miguel? The bank, quick where is the bank?"

"Justin, what the fuck do you need the bank for and where’s my camera, and your ice cream is melting."

"Not now. The bank, Miguel. NOW! Please it’s almost closing time."

Brian, John and Bobby were baffled. Miguel pointed across the street. Across from the café was the First National Bank of Cartago.

"Come on," Justin begged then sprinted across the street. Brian threw a wad of cash at the waiter and told him to save the table for them. The waiter never turned down American money and gladly agreed. They followed the excited blond as he raced to the bank.

"The manager, please, I have to see the manager." Justin was almost crying as he was trying to get someone to understand him. Miguel quickly came up behind him and requested to see the manager. Within moments a smartly dressed man introduced himself in flawless English.

"I am Mr. Perez, how may I help you?"

"I was instructed to give you this letter by Anna from the convent. My name is Justin Taylor and this is my friend Brian Kinney. I don’t know what the letter says."

Mr. Perez read the letter then showed everyone into his office. It was closing time and the last of the customers were being served then escorted to the locked doors. 

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney, do you have some form of identification with you?" 

Brian, now annoyed that an explanation was not forth coming, let his dismay be known.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Perez. Justin, why the fuck do I need to show my ID and what the fuck is going on here?"

"Please Brian, just show your passport." Justin pleaded as he took his passport out of his messenger bag. 

"I am satisfied that you are whom you claim. Gentlemen, follow me please. Quickly, before the timer on the vault closes the door."

The group followed Mr. Perez to the vault. The manager took out a special set of keys to open one of the compartments. He shuffled through a few papers and what looked like rolls of paper. He removed a packet of papers and a long tube. He rechecked the drawer, satisfied he had removed all the appropriate contents. He then locked the compartment and ushered everyone out. They all heard a loud click and watched the heavy door swing closed.

"Come, one more task before I show you out. Please let me copy your passports and notarize the copies for my records. I will give you a copy of the letter of introduction. I must keep the original along with the copy of your ID."

"Justin, I still don’t understand what’s going on."

"Me neither but have faith, okay."

"Mr. Kinney, your young friend is very wise. Please a few more moments to conclude our business then I will explain. Perhaps you will join me at the café across the street; this is cause for celebration."

"We have a table waiting," John answered.

"Good. There, we are finished." They watched as the manager clipped the original letter together with the copies of their ID. He gave a copy of the letter to Justin. And handed the packet and the tube to Brian.

"Come, the rest of the staff is waiting to go home. Let’s go to the café." The bewildered group followed Mr. Perez back to the café.

"Okay, now will someone tell me what’s going on?" Brian looked at Justin and then to Mr. Perez. They all sat at their table and coffees miraculously appeared.

Justin began. "When I went back to the Basilica, Anna was there waiting and she returned the camera. She said I’d be very happy because she photographed several pages that mentioned Kinney and Patrick. She said she had a surprise for me and then she handed me this letter and told me to go to the bank and fast because it was going to close soon. So I came running back here."

"Okay, so now the letter?" Bobby asked this time. Mr. Perez had the answer for that one.

"The letter was written by one of the missionaries that ran the old church a long time ago. It said the bearer of the letter was the owner of certain property that was left in his safe keeping. The letter was passed down from curate to curate. This bank is one of the oldest in the country. At some point one of the curates realized that the property would be safe here so the curate made arrangements for the property to be stored at the bank. I never looked in that box until today. I don’t know what’s in it."

"But the letter, how can we be the owner of something from that long ago?" Justin was so curious.

"The letter states that John Aidan Brian Kinney and Patrick Taylor are the rightful owners of what you now have in your possession and either they or their descendants have a right to the property. You are Brian Aidan Kinney and you Justin Taylor. I doubt   
if any other white men bearing similar names will visit here and make claim to the contents of that box. Please, will you share this with me? Who are you?"

John and Bobby started the much told story about JABK and Patrick. And about the places their journey has taken them and the people they’ve met. While John was explaining, Bobby reached into Justin’s bag and pulled out the journal to show Perez and Miguel. They oohed and ahhed as John went through the tale. Justin opened the tube as Brian unwrapped the packet.

"Oh my god, Brian, look!" Carefully Justin unrolled a painting. It was a painting of Kinney and Patrick. It looked like it was based on a photograph. They were standing in front of a church. Brian gingerly went through the packet of papers. Most of it looked like pages from Kinney’s journal and then a sepia photo slipped out from between the pages.

"Justin." Brian handed Justin the photo. "Oh Brian." Justin gazed at the photo and then at Brian. Tears started to well in eyes that reflected the sky.

"Mr. Perez, Justin, he needs..."

"I understand, Mr. Kinney, he needs to get out of this hot sun, perhaps a quiet room somewhere to collect himself. Miguel." Perez made his instructions to Miguel who immediately got up to get the car.

"Gentlemen, Miguel will take you to a very pleasant inn just outside the village. I assure you it will meet your standards and is amenable to your very special needs. It is owned and operated by a very close friend of mine. I will be at the bank in the morning at ten. If I may be of any service to you, Miguel will bring you." Perez winked at Miguel as he opened the doors for Brian and the rest of the party. Perez whispered a few words to Miguel who nodded and wore an ear to ear grin.

Each man shook Perez’s hand and expressed his thanks. Brian was the last to shake the bank manager’s hand. "Mr. Kinney, you are a very fortunate man to have a friend as beautiful as Mr. Taylor. We should all be that fortunate. Again, if you are in need of anything during your visit, contact me." Perez handed Brian his business card.

"Thank you for your help and I know I’m a very lucky man."

Miguel drove the weary travelers to the inn. The inn was deceivingly modern with all the amenities a tired traveler could want. They were checked into very comfortable rooms that had a connecting door. Miguel gave Brian one of his cards and assured them he would be back in the morning but not too early.

"Miguel? Where will you stay?" John didn’t see Miguel check into the inn.

"Senor Perez has offered his home to me for the night. No fear, I will be in very good hands." They watched as Miguel swished his way down the hall.  
Brian got Justin settled into their room. He wasn’t sure but something wasn’t quite right with the boy. He softly knock at the connecting door and entered John and Bobby’s room.

"Brian, what is it?" Bobby looked up from his chair and saw the furrows in the man’s brow.

"It’s Justin. All this heat and excitement, sometimes it’s too much for him. I don’t think he has a fever but something's not right. We may need a doctor."

"Brian, let’s cool him down with a shower. I’ll help you. Bobby, can you go and ask the front desk, see if you can buy bottles of water and something like Gatorade."

"Okay. I’ll be back soon and I’ll ask if there’s a doctor available, just in case."

Bobby left the room and John and Brian went to join Justin. He was curled up in a little ball in the middle of his bed still fully clothed and sweating profusely. He appeared to be asleep and was mumbling. Brian stared at him for a few moments. That helpless feeling he felt after the bashing when he watched the boy sleeping in the hospital crept up on him. He was about to panic. He wanted to pick the boy up and fly him out of there. Brian wanted to be able to call Debbie or Jennifer and ask for their help but he couldn’t. He could feel it happening, what all his friends called his queen outs. But this time he couldn’t afford to queen out because Justin wasn’t able to soothe him. Brian forced the feeling away.

"John, can you start the shower? Make it warm. He hates cold showers and hot water hurts him. I’ll get his clothes off. Will you help me get him in there?"

"Of course I will. What are brothers for?" John smiled at Brian, reassuring him that this was only the stress of everything happening so fast. Justin would be fine.

Brian began to strip off his own clothes first, then he adjusted the air conditioning so that the humidity would be removed but not overly cool. Then he began to remove Justin’s clothes. The boy was still mumbling; Brian could make out Patrick’s name. A naked John came out of the bathroom to help Brian get Justin into the shower. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"I know he isn’t very heavy but he’s dead weight. You won't be able to hold on to him and wash him at the same time. Some twinks are slippery when wet." John smirked and hoped his joke would lighten the tension. Brian nodded. John was a very practical man and he trusted his brother.

Brian easily lifted Justin but he soon found that John was very right. Justin began to thrash around and his mumbling grew louder. Between the two of them they managed to keep the slippery boy on his feet, and wash the sweat and dust from him without falling. It wasn’t an easy job but someone had to do it. They dried Justin off as best as they could and got him into bed. The brothers then dried themselves. Brian remained clad in only his briefs. John got dressed and went to look for Bobby. He promised to bring Brian something cool to drink and some snacks. It was going to be a long night.

Morning did not come quick enough for Brian. Justin was still out of it but his skin was dry and cool to the touch. He was sleeping a more natural sleep that Brian could recognize and he was spooning up against Brian. Brian was exhausted so he remained in bed as long as possible.

"Brian," John whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How is he doing?"

"He’s still sleeping and I feel like I’m a hundred years old."

"Well don’t worry little bro, you’re as gorgeous as ever."

Brian cracked open an eye and looked at his brother who was kneeling at the bed side. "I don’t feel gorgeous. I feel like shit."

"We brought you some coffee and we’re all checked out. All we have to do is get the two of you dressed and in the car. Miguel is waiting."

"John, does this place have a phone? I’d like to call the hotel, arrange for a doctor. I’d feel better if he was checked out."

"I’m not sure. I certainly didn’t see one. Look, it’s after ten; we can go back to the bank. I bet Perez would help us. You should see the look on Miguel’s face. What’s that expression you fags use, well fucked? That’s him, well fucked."

John started to giggle and so did Brian, then John ruffled Brian’s hair. "Come on, I’ll stay with him while you get washed up and I’ll start packing up your stuff. We’ll be back in San Jose in no time." Brian stretched, got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It was the start of another day. 

Justin was up and walking where he was led but he was a zombie. More asleep than participating, he was consulted in everything and he managed to swallow some water without choking. He was fast asleep with his head in Brian’s lap by the time they got to the bank. 

John and Miguel went into the bank to speak with Mr. Perez. Perez called their hotel and a local doctor would be there when they returned. John and Perez exchanged business cards and shook hands. Perez winked at Miguel and Miguel assured Perez of his undying devotion. Perez bid them God’s speed back to San Jose.

Miguel did make it back to San Jose in record time. Justin was still sleepy but easily roused. They got him into the room and the doctor was sent for. While they were waiting Brian’s concern about the fragile journal pages and the painting grew. The photo seemed strong enough, printed on a hard card but after so long in storage in a cool vault the heat and humidity could cause damage. He sat watching Justin nap and started laughing to himself. Now he was starting to sound like Justin.

"What’s so funny?" John noticed the smile on Brian’s face and the soft laughter.

"Me, I was thinking like Justin. We need to get the painting and the journal pages in a safe place. What we need is a UPS store. Make a copy for Justin’s journal then ship everything back to Sidney Bloom."

"You’re right, you do sound like Justin. Bobby and I will take care of it. We don’t all need to wait for the doctor. I’ll ask at the front desk. I’m sure there won't be a problem. We can do some window shopping, buy a souvenir or two. We’ll be back soon."

"Take your time. Enjoy the day."

"He’ll be okay."

"I know; he’s much better. I just..."

"I know how you feel. Later."

"Later."

By the time the doctor arrived Justin was alert and answering the doctor's questions. It was a case of heat exhaustion, a mild one but the doctor did recommend a few more days of rest and plenty of electrolyte fluids. After seeing how Brian fawned all over Justin, the doctor knew the boy was in good hands. Justin managed to eat some bits of fruit, had a glass of juice, then went back to sleep.

Brian took the time to read the journal. The next stop would be Guatemala, unless the new pages indicated someplace different. Brian flatly refused to consider Nicaragua or Honduras. Those countries were far too volatile for him. He continued to read the passages until a small cry from Justin drew Brian back to his side.

"John, don’t go," Justin whimpered. "Please."

Brian’s blood ran cold and his heart pounded in his chest. He got up off the bed and began to pace the room. An angry growl escaped his throat, his fists were clenched. He tried to calm himself. He trusted John and deep down he trusted Justin. He must have heard wrong or there was a simple explanation that he just couldn’t see. This couldn’t have anything to do with the Bobby incident; John Anderson was not a vengeful man, not like Brian Kinney. Brian would have to be patient, wait until Justin recovered and then he would ask Justin. Brian's mind was racing, he needed to get out, needed air, needed his dick sucked.

Through the connecting doors Brian heard John and Bobby coming in, laughing and joking; Brian went in.

"Hey."

"Hey, did the doctor show up?" Bobby enquired.

"Yeah, he’s fine. A mild case of heat exhaustion. We did the right things. He’ll need a couple of more days of rest and more sport drinks and he’ll be fine. Did you find a UPS store?"

"Yup, all done. The Sidney Bloom gallery will have another Kinney painting to work on by ten AM tomorrow. I made copies of the journal pages for Justin and a copy of the photo," John boasted.

"That’s good. Can I ask you guys a favor? Can you keep an eye on him for a bit? I need to get out for a while."

"Of course. I’m sorry Brian, we’ve been having a great afternoon and you’ve been cooped up here."

"Not a problem. I just need to stretch my legs a little."

"Go, Bobby and I will look after him. There’s a coffee shop downstairs. We can get him lunch or dinner or anything he wants. Take your time."

"Thanks." 

Brian returned to his room, shoved his wallet in his pocket and kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead. Satisfied he was truly asleep and cool to the touch Brian fuckin’ Kinney walked out.


	12. A Tale of Four Queers

Brian sauntered through the streets of San Jose. He was feeling like his old self, in charge and on the prowl. He could feel the looks he was getting from women as well as men; it invigorated him. The sun was setting, the air felt cooler, he felt tall, young and beautiful.  
The thumpa thumpa noise from a small bar/club beckoned. Brian did a double take when he read the name on the awning. The Greek. That’s all it said. Brian could not believe what he saw. It was blatantly un-pc but then again, this was not the States. Brian went in.

Brian’s senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of men. His eyes swept the crowd, noting the dark hard Latino bodies; his cock hardened. He felt at home. Brian went to the bar, made himself comfortable and ordered a beer. He was free to smoke, he was free to drink and he was free to say no. After a few hours, Brian Kinney went back to the hotel.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sunshine, how do you feel?"

"Much better, thank you. You? You feel better?"

"I don’t know what you mean?"

"I woke up a couple of hours ago, I thought it was you sitting in the chair but it was John. I got angry until he told me that this was the first time you left my side in two days. And only after the doctor said I was okay. I guess you needed a break."

"Something like that."

"So answer my question, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, and I’m glad you do too. You had me worried, little boy. You’re not allowed to get sick, ever again. Is that clear?"

"As a crystal dick. Where were you?"

"I, I found a bar. Had a few beers. You can still smoke in bars here. I sucked down beer and smoked."

"Is that all that got sucked?"

"Justin."

"I know, don’t ask, don’t tell."

"No, that’s not what I mean. Justin when you were out of it, you called out John’s name"

"Kinney."

"What?"

"No, it was Kinney, not John. I remember dreaming, weird dreams about Patrick and Kinney. Kept seeing Kinney packing, leaving village after village and Patrick running after him. It was horrible, they never had a home." Justin started to sniffle. Brian took off his smoke permeated clothes and crawled in next to Justin. 

"Shush, it’s okay. It sucked that they never found a home but didn’t you tell me how much things have changed. We have a home and some place we can go to feel safe. And yes, my beer was the only thing that got sucked. Now go to sleep. We have plans to make in the morning."

The lovers snuggled around each other. Brian kissed the top of the blond’s head and gently caressed the boy’s back, easing away the tension. Justin whispered, "I love you," and felt Brian tighten his hold on him. The lovers went to sleep.

In their room Bobby and John were also snuggled together in their bed.

"I guess all is right in the world again."

"Yeah. John, Brian thought that you and Justin..."

"We haven’t and we won't."

"I know but he’s very attractive and they’re not monogamous."

"I agree, Justin is a very beautiful man and he gave me my first insight into being gay. But it doesn’t mean we’re going to sleep together. I am monogamous and I hope that I spend the rest of my life with you. Now go to sleep. Brian’s right, we have a lot of plans to make in the morning."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Bobby and John went to sleep.

 

Brian woke from a deep sleep. He felt something hard pressing against his ass.

"What?" he asked turning. Blue eyes stared into his. "You must be feeling better, but what do you think you're doing?"

Justin smiled. It was a lazy and seductive upturn of his mouth. He deliberately stuck out his tongue and dragged it languidly all the way around his full lips. Brian already had some morning wood but the sight of that tongue had his dick standing proud and tall. He groaned and tried to roll towards Justin.

"No," Justin said pushing Brian back onto his side so that he stayed facing away from him. "I want you."

"You can have my cock anytime, little boy."

"I'm not little and I'm not feeling like a boy. Roll onto your stomach."

Brian glanced over his shoulder and noted the look on Justin's face. "What's got into you?"

"Must be all that Gatorade you guys forced into me yesterday." Justin grinned mischievously.

"Who knew this was one of the side effects," Brian groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and felt Justin's fingers probe his hole. "Shit!" he reacted as a wave of pleasure swept through him. He knew Justin wanted this, and truth be told so did he.

Brian felt the covers pulled away and Justin straddled his legs. He leaned in and bit Brian's shoulder. "I'm feeling so much better today."

"No shit!" Brian gasped as Justin raised his ass and stuck a pillow underneath.

"Oh yeah!" Justin kissed behind Brian's ear and down his neck. His tongue licked down the bumpy spine while his hands massaged Brian's hips. Justin put one knee between Brian's legs forcing them apart and positioned himself between them. His tongue licked down the crack of Brian's ass eliciting a loud groan. Tongue action continued along the perineum and around the sac of balls. Everything was deliciously coated with saliva as he came back to the pink pucker.

Without warning he drove his tongue into the circle of muscle causing Brian to cry out and rise up off the bed.

"Quiet, or you'll wake our neighbors," Justin chuckled meaning John and Bobby.

"Why don't you invite them over? They might learn something."

"I don't think they need any instruction, but I guess I could give them a few pointers on topping," Justin said thoughtfully.

"You could, could you?" Brian snorted. "If you don't get on with this, I'm going to lose interest."

"No chance," Justin said confidently and proceeded to work over Brian's hole with his tongue.

"Still uninterested?" Justin asked with Brian panting beneath him. His question was answered with a loud growl. 

Justin grabbed the lube and worked some into Brian's ass. He suited up his own cock and lubed it. With a grunt he breached the first ring of muscle. Brian groaned and grabbed the sheets. Justin pushed farther in leaning to kiss Brian's shoulder. One more thrust and he was imbedded. He stayed still for a moment relishing this place that he rarely got to be. He wondered if Brian ever felt content joined to him like this. It was a feeling of such closeness that he could weep if he thought about it too much.

"Did you doze off up there?" Brian asked with a chuckle.

"Just thinking."

"Do you suppose you could find another time to do your thinking? My cock and my ass are in need of serious attention."

"Yes, master," Justin giggled.

"Come on, Jeannie. Get with the program."

Justin drew back and drove home forcefully. Brian moaned loudly so Justin repeated that action. It was a slow and at times exquisite ride that Justin had. He enjoyed every moan and gasp that he forced from Brian. By the time they were nearing completion Brian was practically begging. Justin had not touched his cock and he refused to let Brian touch it either. Sweat poured down Justin's face as he kept up his steady pace of thrusts. He wanted to make Brian come without touching his dick. 

"Oh, fuck, Justin!" Brian called out as Justin drove in rotating his hips and hitting every sweet spot known to man. He repeated that action several more times before he felt Brian go stiff and let out an almighty groan. His partner's spasming ass sent Justin over the edge into his own spectacular orgasm. They lay spent and panting on the bed.

"No more Gatorade for you," Brian groaned as he rolled them over.

"Fuck, that was … awesome!"

"You should have invited John and Bobby. That was pretty … masterful," Brian said giving a beaming Justin a kiss.

"We were taking notes," two voices called out from the adjoining room.

"Shit!" Brian reacted as Justin giggled. "I'll never hear the end of this."  
At breakfast, Brian, John and Bobby sat back and watched the bottomless pit also know as Justin Taylor, inhale his breakfast. Fortunately for Brian, breakfast was a buffet. Unfortunately for the restaurant, breakfast was a buffet. Half way through the third round, Justin pulled out the copies of the new pages of Kinney’s journal. It mentioned their time in Cartago and how they intended to go to Nicaragua and perhaps settle there. 

"Brian?"

"No."

"How can you say no when you don’t know the question?"

"I know you; I don’t have to know the question. It’s no. No Nicaragua, no Honduras. It’s Guatemala then Mexico then home. Don’t even try to bat those eyes at me or wiggle your ass in my direction. I won't budge on this one. It’s too dangerous and I’m not that sure about Guatemala. I had time to watch CNN when you were ill. That country is having their own problems. Don’t ask, Justin. Don’t even think about it. It will never happen."

"All right."

"All right?"

"All right. I won't ask, I won't think about it. Make the reservations for Guatemala. The journal says something about the city of Flores. On the map, it’s equidistant to Mexico and Belize. I think we should go to the capital of Guatemala City first. There are some churches in that vicinity that we might have some luck with."

"So, if we’re all agreed, after breakfast I’ll go to the tourist office and book us outta here." Brian looked around the table and everyone nodded in agreement.

The earliest flight Brian could get was in two days. The guys decided to take walks around the city of San Jose and lounge around the hotel’s pool. Brian made sure Justin was never far from a bottle of water or the dreaded Gatorade. Justin was feeling better but Brian was not yet convinced of his full recovery. Justin feared that Brian would play the mother hen until they got back to Pittsburgh. And he was right. Justin didn’t mind one bit. It was another affirmation of how much Brian cared for him.

On the day of their flight they were pleasantly surprised by Miguel and Mr. Perez. The newly formed couple decided to personally see our travelers off on the next leg of their journey. When they stepped out of their cab and saw Miguel and Mr. Perez standing at the curb waiting for them, they were all blown away.

"Senor Perez," Brian said stepping forward to shake the man's hand. "I didn't expect to see you here. And Miguel." Brian gave them a funny lopsided grin.

"We came to thank you for bringing us together," Mr. Perez replied. "And call me Juan."

"Oh jes," Miguel gushed. "We are so happy. Zank joo so much."

"No problem, Miguel," John said with a big smile. "I'm glad you two found each other."

"Miguel is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time," Juan told them. "And we owe it all to you."

"Oh jes, my Juan, he is so masterful. He makes me all gooey inside."

Juan had the good grace to blush at Miguel's statement but it was also evident that he was proud he made his man feel that way.

"Thanks for coming all the way out here to see us off," Justin said.

"We brought you zumzing for being so yummy," Miguel smiled holding out a gift bag.

"You didn't have to do that," Bobby said wondering what they had brought.

Brian took the bag and lifted out a magnum of champagne. It was Cristal and Brian knew it would have cost a small fortune.

"This is very generous of you," John said looking at the champagne.

"Have a toast to us when you get to the next country," Juan said hugging Miguel.

"We've already had our toast to ze fabuloso Americans who put us together," Miguel gushed.

"Thanks a lot," Justin smiled.

"We better be going," Juan said shaking everyone's hand. "Have a safe flight."

They all called out their goodbyes as they gathered their luggage. Miguel was giggling and waving as he swished his ass while walking away.

"He's some character," John said watching Miguel.

"He must be some bottom if he got us a magnum of Cristal," Brian observed.

"Briiaan," Justin said swatting Brian in the chest.

"But then you're worth three magnums, my little bottom boy," Brian said kissing Justin's cheek.

"And as a top?" Justin had to ask.

"Priceless!" Brian admitted as he dragged his partner into the terminal.


	13. A Tale of Four Queers

The flight to Guatemala City was uneventful which suited the travelers just fine. Upon landing they took a taxi to their hotel and settled in. They spent the day walking around the area of their hotel and trying to locate some of the churches where Kinney and Patrick might have left some artwork. Although their meanderings proved fruitless they did get a good idea of what the city was like and they met some local people who did their best to direct them or help them.

Upon reading some more of the journal and discussing options with their concierge they decided to take a side trip to the town of Chichicastenango which was about a three hour drive from Guatemala City. It was an old city with the 400 year old church of Santo Tomas. The following day was a Thursday and the market would be in full swing. Of course that appealed to Brian who loved to shop.

The next morning after breakfast a very somber man dressed in a suit and Panama hat arrived at the hotel to drive them to Chichicastenango. He held the door to the large old car for them, having told them in very formal English that he was their driver, Miguel.

"Miguel has a very large pickle up his ass," Brian whispered to Justin as they got in.

Justin giggled and swatted Brian. Miguel gave them a disapproving look, and then they were off on their adventure.

They drove mostly in silence with occasional jibes being bandied back and forth. As the time told them they were nearing Chichicastenango, John took the initiative.

"Miguel," he said, "could you take us to the Church of Santo Tomas?"

"Certainly, senor," Miguel replied. "Are you going to the market?"

"Is it near the church?"

Miguel snorted discreetly. Justin guessed that he was probably thinking they were more greedy Americans looking for bargains. "It is on the steps of the church."

"Really! That's strange."

"The church was built on an old Mayan platform and the local people claim it two days a week for their market."

"I see," John said.

"Do you know if the church has much artwork inside?" Justin asked.

"It does indeed," Miguel responded deciding that maybe there was more to these Americans than crass commercialism.

"Is it very old?"

"The majority of it would have been completed before the eighteen hundreds, but there are some modern pieces too."

"That sounds good," Justin said hopefully.

Miguel looked at Justin in the rearview mirror. His assessment of this party of men was changing.

Soon they arrived in the center of town. There was a riot of color as locals had their wares spread all over the steps and square in front of the church. The arrival of foreigners caused some commotion with the group being swarmed by people trying to sell them things. Miguel carefully escorted them into the church.

While Justin examined all the artwork, Brian decided to tell Miguel about their mission and see if he could help them. Miguel was impressed with the quest the men were on. He told Brian that he might know someone who could help them. He warned Brian about handling himself in the market. He was to make sure he bargained hard. Then Miguel took off to find his friend.

Justin was disappointed that nothing in the church was done by Kinney or Patrick. Having completed his investigations and getting no help from the priest who seemed totally disinterested, they decided to shop.

Brian led the way repeating what Miguel had told him. They soon realized that they could get some lovely gifts for family and friends and at reasonable prices even without bargaining the vendors down. They found colorful shawls and hats and bags that would be great for the women or Emmett. Beautifully painted wooden masks would make lovely decorations for Ted and Michael and Ben. Brian wanted to buy a broom for Melanie, calling her a witch, but Justin wouldn't let him. Anyway they had bought most of what they wanted when Miguel found them.

"If you gentlemen would like to have lunch with a friend of mine, he has invited you," Miguel said formally.

"Are you sure?" John asked. "I mean we'd love too, but we don't want to intrude."

"I told him your quest and he has something that you may be interested in. His family, Morales, have lived in this city as long as it has existed," Miguel added proudly.

Miguel drove them to a large but not ostentatious home on the outskirts of the city. At the door he introduced them to Pablo Morales and his wife Caterina. They were brought into the cool interior and seated at a large table in the dining room. Caterina had a lunch all laid out for them and they ate with gusto complimenting Caterina and her staff on the excellent food. They spent the time explaining where they had already traveled and what they were looking for. Pablo listened intently.

As they finished the meal with strong coffee, Pablo said he had a treasure to show them. They looked up in surprise.

"I brought you directly into the dining room to get a full understanding of who you are and what you are looking for. We did not go to the living room because that is where the treasure resides. Follow me, gentlemen."

Pablo rose and they followed him into the ornate living room. Around the walls were paintings of what had to be the ancestors of the Morales family. One painting immediately caught Justin's eye. He held his breath waiting to see if anybody else recognized what he saw.

"What are we looking at?" Brian asked. "Your ancestors?"

"Exactly," Pablo replied.

"Don't any of you see it?" Justin asked unable to contain himself any longer. He almost ran over to a portrait of a man and woman in their best attire with two small children playing at their feet. "This has to be a Kinney," he said looking for a signature. "Here it is!" he said triumphantly. "JAB Kinney."

They all took a good look and then could easily recognize the style so similar to the painting of Patrick and Kinney that hung in the loft.

"They were here," Brian said releasing a breath. "We're still following their trail."

They spent some more time with the Morales family talking about the painting and what Pablo knew about it and the artist. By late afternoon they decided they better make their way back to Guatemala City before dark.

With many thanks and good wishes they made their way to the car. Miguel held the door for them once again.

"Did you have a good day, Sunshine?" Brian asked as they drove along the road to their hotel.

"The best!" Justin said with a big smile. "How about you?"

"A painting, shopping and a new broom! What more could I ask for," Brian smirked. They all laughed and settled in for the rest of the ride. Even Miguel smiled into the rearview mirror.

The foursome decided to end their Guatemalan trip by going to Flores and to Tikal. Both areas were mentioned in the pages they found in Costa Rico, but unfortunately the trail ran cold. Either all the churches were destroyed or the jungle took back what was its own. So that the trip was not altogether a waste of time, our travelers decided to take a tour of the Tikal National Park and stay at one of the park’s hotels. They were in no rush, so they allowed themselves four days to experience each of the different trails.

There were several trails from which to choose. Many ended at a temple or a ruin or a museum. Many of the trails ran through the jungle. On the third day, the boys were all ready for a walk through the jungle. They each wore protective clothing, had plenty of bottled water and Gatorade and each man was slathered in insect repellent. They had their maps, packs, sketch books and cameras. They were ready. And they were forewarned not to touch any animal or insect that might cross their path.

"Hey Sunshine, look!"

"Shhhh!

"What?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Why?"

"Becauuussse, you’re frightening the birds."

"I’m frightening the birds? How the fuck am I frightening the birds?"

"You’re too noisy."

"Moi, the one who would kill for a nice quiet weekend in the loft, I’m too noisy. This coming from the princess of babble."

"Brian, shut the fuck up and...oh my god! Brian!"

"What?"

"Don’t move."

"What?"

"Shhh. Don’t move."

"Stop shushing me and why shouldn’t I mooo... Justin? Justin, is there a bug on me?"

"No."

"A snake?"

"No."

"Oh fuck, not a fro...."

"Yup. He’s green and he has spots. Brian, don’t move, he’s poisonous. Just let him hop on by."

"Justin, what if he doesn’t want to just hop on by."

"Um, we have plenty of water with us."

"That’s not the problem, I’m not thirsty. But if froggie doesn’t decide to move soon...."

"I get the picture. I’ll get the guys. Don’t go anywhere."

"Don’t go anywhere? Where the fuck am I going to go? Hey, don’t leave me here! Justin!   
JUSTIN!"

******

"Brian, wake up. You were having a nightmare."

"Shit. You’d have a nightmare too if you were attacked by a killer frog."

"Stop exaggerating. You weren’t attacked and you didn’t pee in your pants. The frog hopped back into the jungle. No one got hurt."

"No one got hurt. Easy for you to say. You weren’t standing there, crossing your legs for hours."

"Brian."

"Okay, an hour."

"Brian."

"A half an hour."

"Brian!"

"Okay, Mr. Cuckoo clock, how long then?"

"Ten minutes."  
"Ten minutes? No. I could’ve sworn it was longer than that."

"Ten minutes."

"Fine. They were the longest ten minutes of my life. I literally could have been slimed to death."

"Brian?"

"What?"

"There’s a lot I can do in ten minutes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Only ten minutes?"

"Maybe a half an hour."

"Justin."

"Okay, an hour."

"Justin."

"On the other hand, you did suffer a trauma. You should be handled very carefully."

"Very carefully."

"This may take hours."

"Mmm, then I place myself in your capable hands. My hero."

******

Two days later, the conquerors of the jungle and of frogs were on a plane heading for Mexico. 

"Tell me again why we're going to Cancun?" Justin asked as they sat in their first class seats.

Brian sighed. He had insisted on making the reservations for this flight and he knew exactly why he was doing it. He just wondered what the others would think and how much ribbing he would get as a result. He remained silent trying to think of how to answer Justin's question.

"There's no mention of Cancun in any of the journal pages that I've looked at," Justin griped.

"I have my reasons," Brian said stubbornly.

"Care to share those with the rest of us peons?" John asked from across the aisle. Brian had forked out the cost of first class for all of them.

"All right, all right," Brian conceded. "We've spent weeks in little backwater towns, in the jungle, in places where I wouldn't be caught dead under any circumstances. And you have rarely heard me complain."

"And we all greatly appreciate your tolerance and equanimity under adverse circumstances," Bobby said with a chuckle.

The other three men nodded and smiled trying not to smirk at the sarcasm of Bobby's statement. Brian curled his lips into his mouth and bit back an expletive.

"You're all very lucky that I have managed to maintain a sense of equanimity in the face of adversity," Brian stated with a little slightly malevolent grin. "If I hadn't we would have had one fucking miserable time."

The faces of the three men stopped smirking understanding the truth of Brian's words. They knew that Brian could have made the trip a real misery if he had wanted to.

"So why Cancun?" Justin asked again.

"I need a little luxury in my life once again," Brian said haughtily. "I have booked us into the Ritz Carlton Cancun. It's a six star hotel," Brian said sticking his tongue in his cheek.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as a six star hotel," Bobby replied.

"Well, there is, and you are going to get to experience what one has to offer. I intend to be pampered with a facial, a massage, a pedicure. I'm going to lie on the beach and drink tequila. I'm going to sleep as late as I want. I'm going to find the best gay club in Cancun and we're going to dance the night away, Sunshine." 

Justin smiled at Brian especially since he had said dance, not fuck the night away. "That sounds pretty good," Justin admitted.

"I'm going to have the hotel launder all of my clothes at the same time. I'm going to eat the finest steak they have and order all the things I really enjoy eating. I'm going to sleep and fuck in the best bed on the finest sheets in the whole goddam country," Brian declared. "I have been deprived long enough, no, too long, of the luxuries that I have grown to expect and need in my life."

The other three burst out laughing at Brian's declaration. It was such a Brian thing to do, but they would all benefit from a little break in their schedule. The primitive conditions and ever changing foreign environments had begun to wear on all of them. And it was such a Brian thing to make sure they were all included in his lap of luxury.

"You have the best ideas sometimes," Justin said snuggling a little closer to his partner.

"Just sometimes?" Brian asked raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, all the time."

"Thank you, Sunshine. It's about time I was properly appreciated." 

The next three days went by in a blur. It was like a whole other life that they had almost forgotten. At the end of the three days they were rested and ready to resume their quest.


	14. A Tale of Four Queers

Our band of pampered, feeling good travelers deplaned and were hit by 100 degrees of heat and humidity. It?s Acapulco. It?s summer. It?s hot.

"Brian, is this another one of your brilliant ideas?" John asked, arching an eyebrow while they were all walking to the baggage claim carousel.

"Damn, it?s hot." Bobby whined.

"Brian, why are we here? I thought the journal mentioned Taxco."

Brian came to an abrupt halt. Justin slammed into Brian?s back causing Justin to drop his pack. As Justin bent over to pick up the pack, Bobby tripped over him and the two of them landed on their ample rumps. John and Brian both went for their partners at the same time and wound up butting heads. Seeing stars for a few seconds, the two slid to the floor. Taking a few moments to compose themselves, Brian attempted to explain this latest deviation from the route.

Rubbing his bruised forehead, "Justin, I know the journal said Taxco and I have arranged for an overnight trip to Taxco, which is about four hours away. And before you all start in on me, I planned to make Acapulco our base camp for awhile. I reserved two suites at the Casa Condesa, a gay resort."

"You?re kidding?" Bobby blurted out.

"You did that for us?" Justin quipped.

"There are gay resorts?" John inquired, still rubbing his forehead.

Brian looked at the astonished faces and answered. "No, I?m not kidding, and who else would I do that for. And Jeez John, get with the program. Now, is someone going to help me off this filthy floor? We have bags to claim and a cab to catch. And when we get to the hotel, I am going to review the rules."

The twinks helped their partners up and they followed Brian to the baggage claim quietly asking each other about the aforementioned rules.

Casa Condesa was happily nestled within a tropical setting, a five minute walk from a private and gay beach. Each suite had a king sized bed, fit for a queen or two. Tanned and fit cabana boys were at their beck and call. The boys took some time to settle in then Brian called the meeting to order.

"Okay, here?s the deal. First of all, for those of us who have het flashbacks, this is a gay resort. We can safely suck face wherever we damn please while we?re here. We can go swimming buckass naked if we so choose and we can be as loud as we want while we?re fucking. We can hold hands, cuddle, if you?re into that sort of thing, and otherwise act like lesbians while we?re on the resort. And I stress, while we?re on the resort. Out of here, we act like four guys on a holiday, who just aren?t interested in all the pussy that may be flaunted in our direction."

"Brian, that?s gross," Justin complained.

"Yeah, well, shit happens. As for you two..." Brian glared at Justin and Bobby. "You two will stay at our sides at all times. You will not walk off this resort without me or John accompanying you. The two of you are just too damn pretty. Four of us came on this journey together and four of us are going home together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Brian?"

"Yes, Bobby?"

"Do you really think Justin and I might get into trouble?"

"Bobby, you sweet beautiful redhead, I have just one word for you."

"Oh? What?s that?"

"Cabimas."

"Point taken."

"Good. Justin?"

"I can handle myself."

"Justin."

"But if it?ll make you happy, I won't leave your side, your front, your back, your..."

"I get the picture. So are we all agreed?" Three heads nodded. "Good, now I suggest we change into something skimpy, go to the pool, order something cold in a pineapple or a coconut and go over our trip to Taxco." Three heads nodded and they were off.

******

Instead of hiring a car and driver, they arranged to join a tour going to Taxco, made reservations at a decent hotel and would join the tour returning to Acapulco the following day. That gave them time to explore Taxco, the neighboring villages and shop at the dozens of jewelry outlets that lined the streets of this ancient mining town. The town was a mixture of old and new. Modern structures were built adjacent to ancient ones. Flashy salesmen bartered next to old men and women in traditional garb. It was hot, noisy and dirty. The quality of the gold and silver was impeccable, yet many of the villagers went hungry. Poverty was rampant. While John, Bobby and Justin were checking out an old chapel, Brian?s eye for fine silver and gold was put to the test. 

Finding a reputable store that took plastic, Brian sat in a relatively clean and comfortable chair and for an hour and half he allowed the salesman to hawk his wares. Totally unimpressed, Brian reached for a jeweler?s loop, cleaned it with the hem of his t-shirt then examined the dozens of bracelets, necklaces, chains and pendants that were shown him. Sweeping away all but six, Brian glared at the poor sap who called himself a silver expert. 

An elder craftsman who was watching from within the shop came out to service Brian personally. In very clear English, the master jewelry maker addressed Brian. "Sir, I see you have an eye for quality. May I show you some of our more exclusive pieces?" Brian raised an eyebrow then nodded. Out came some hand-crafted 18 karat gold bracelets that were delicate but not effeminate. The links were durable, bold and yet laid flat against the wrist. Brian smiled in appreciation. He held the bracelet next to his skin and his smile grew broader. A couple of young women who were looking at rings, stopped to admire the bracelet and to admire Brian. Brian noticed a blond with pale skin.

"Excuse me, would you mind holding out your wrist for a moment?" Brian asked the blonde.

"Of course not," the woman purred back.

"Thank you." Brian held the bracelet next to her skin and murmured, "That will do very nicely. Thank you again."

"Mmm, you?re going to make some girl very happy."

"Not exactly," Brian mumbled back. He concluded his purchases with enough pieces to bejewel all of Liberty Avenue then walked out to find Justin, John and Bobby.

Brian found his companions within the ruins of an old church. Not much of the original structure survived, but what did was magnificent. Brian could make out two adjacent walls. One wall was obviously the back of the church where the altar would have been. Perfectly aligned with what would have been the rising sun was a stained glass window picturing a seated figure of Christ as a shepherd tending his flock of worshippers. 

Something about how the Christ figure was sitting on the rock, holding out his hand, struck a familiar chord with Brian. Brian looked at the figures who were listening to the sermon. There amongst the worshipers was one young man holding out his hand toward Christ.

"You see it too, don?t you?" Justin had walked toward Brian.

"Yes, I do. This has to be their work. There?s no mistaking that gesture."

"Or the rock."

"Or the rock."

"Brian, I want to go home."

"Are you sure? There are several more villages still to see before we get to Texas."

"I know but we accomplished what we set out to do. I?ve had a wonderful time and learned so much but I miss home. I miss my mom and our friends. I miss the loft and our bed."

Brian gazed into Justin?s eyes and longed for the privacy of a room, someplace where he could take the boy into his arms and make everything better.

"Tonight at dinner we?ll discuss it with the guys. Let John have this experience at Casa Condesa for a few days and I?ll make the arrangements for Texas. Deal?"

"Deal. Let?s find the guys."

"Did you take pictures of the window?"

"Plenty."

"Okay then, let?s go."

Not quite touching but walking very close, Brian and Justin went to find John and Bobby.

The boys spent their time at Casa Condesa in homo heaven. They sat on the beach, held hands between their lounges, kissed whenever they felt like it and fucked their collective brains out every night.

They had all agreed that they were about ready to go home. They had found out more about Kinney and Patrick than they ever could have imagined. It was great to know that their ancestor had left a legacy of artwork across Central and South America, to say nothing of what they had already found in the U. S. None of them was overly religious although John had attended church most of his life. They had found many of the churches they visited beautiful, but they had all seen enough of them to last for the rest of their lives.

On their last night in Acapulco Brian and Justin lay in their bed snuggled against each other having just finished a particularly heated round of lovemaking.

"This has been a great trip," Justin said playing with one of Brian's nipples, "but I'll be glad to be back in the States."

"Me too."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Justin asked sitting up a bit so he could look into Brian's eyes.

"Yes, I have. We met some great people. Edna and Juan and Miguel and Pablo."

"And some not so nice like that Maria."

"Yeah, and the guy that hit on Bobby in Cabimas."

"And that one priest."

"Yeah," Brian said thinking, "but overall most of our experiences were good."

"You know," Justin said thoughtfully, "I'd like to invite Edna to come visit us."

"You would?"

"Yeah, do you think she'd come?"

"I don't know. We did meet her on a plane, so she still travels. I'm not sure she would want to come back to the States. Her life is elsewhere now."

"Maybe she could bring Miguel with her," Justin chuckled.

"You still think they were getting it on, don't you?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"What the fuck do I know about hetero attraction?" Brian snorted.

"You seem to have gotten your fair share of it on this trip." Brian raised an eyebrow. "Remember Maria, and even Edna would have had you in bed if you had been a few years older.

"Nah," Brian scoffed. "She's much too young for me."

"You are silly, Brian Kinney."

"Maybe ? sometimes," Brian smiled kissing the top of Justin's head. 

"Edna was so great to us. I'd like her to meet my mom and Debbie. I bet she'd love to see Gus."

"Then go ahead and ask her. We could put her up in style if she decides to come ? and Miguel too if he comes with her."

"I love you, Brian Kinney."

"I know."

Justin tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Brian's. Sometimes he wondered how he had been lucky enough to find Brian that first night he had gone to Liberty Avenue. He still shuddered to think what might have happened if he had gone with somebody else.

The kiss deepened and each of them moaned as they broke apart. Brian's lips found the delectable spot on Justin's neck, the one that drove the boy crazy. 

"Ready for one more night of mad mariachi passion?" Brian smirked.

"Absolutely," Justin replied as he felt Brian slide between his legs.


	15. A Tale of Four Queers

Authors' Note: The next sequel to this story is centred around Bobby and Hunter. It's called "Runaway Life" and you can find it at Moonshadow Tribe http://www.mags-nificent.com/MSW/AU.htm under Collaborations.

* * *

On the last leg of their journey, it was John who took the lead. His senior class trip was to Texas, the Alamo the featured attraction. John knew where he wanted to go and where he wanted them all to stay. He booked them into the Holiday Inn Riverwalk Hotel. It was close to the Alamo and to Market Square. Brian appreciated the opulence with all the amenities and they all appreciated not having to deal with foreign currency. This was America, damn it! The boys were home.

It was a quiet ride from the airport to their hotel. Miguel, the cab driver traversed the busy San Antonio streets with ease. He helped the boys with all their bags and the extra suitcases they had purchased along the way to transport all the souvenirs they managed to accumulate. Miguel handed Brian his card stating if they needed a guide while they were visiting his city, Miguel was their man. Brian appreciated the gesture and planned to give Miguel a call. After a shower and a good old American meal, Brian wanted the group to sort out all their purchases and ship as much as possible to Kinnetik. Cynthia would then take everything to the loft. Over the next few days, the boys walked to the Market Square, shopped, had dinner on a riverboat and of course, went to the Alamo. John played tour guide. 

Quietly they entered the mission, read the placards about the history of the events, the legends and about the hundreds of people who had fought for freedom and died for what they believed in. The rumors and controversy of how some of the dead were buried or not buried, piqued Justinï¿½s curiosity. Theyï¿½d been following the Kinney/Patrick trail for weeks but Justin had no idea how or where they ended up. The journal abruptly ended at the point where Martha received the letter about the paintings and that they had to leave this part of the country. During Kinney and Patrickï¿½s time here, San Antonio was Mexican territory. The conflict took years to be resolved. Kinney and Patrick again, had no place to call home.

The day before weary travelers were to go home, Brian called Miguel. He asked Miguel to drive them to as many old chapels and churches as he could within a 50 mile radius around San Antonio. Miguel drove like the wind, taking the boys to chapels and churchyards that were all over a hundred years old. No paintings, sculptures or stained glass windows were to be found.

Brian leaned on the car having a smoke while Justin was checking out yet another chapel. Miguel questioned Brian trying to understand what they were searching for. Brian attempted an abridged version of the story. Half way through, Miguel asked to see the pictures of the portraits of Kinney and Patrick. Brian raised an eye brow then showed Miguel Justinï¿½s journal with the pictures. Miguelï¿½s face lit up with fascination and recognition.

"We have to go. My grandfather was educated by missionaries, as was his father and his father before him. I grew up hearing the old stories. The church that Iï¿½m thinking of is in the old part of the city. Not many go there but it still stands and the elders try to maintain it the best they can."

"Letï¿½s go." 

Brian shouted for Justin, John and Bobby. He filled them in as he shoved them in the car. An hour later the group was slowly driving through a slum. It reminded Brian of the poor backward villages they had seen in South America, in all of the countries they visited. The travelers gazed at the poor conditions. They were sickened by it, embarrassed by it and angered by it. They were living in one of the worldï¿½s richest countries and yet so many people starved. Brian worked hard for his money, he invested wisely, he was going to have a serious chat with Ted about charitable contributions when he got back to the Pitts.

Miguel drove slowly up the church drive. The chapel was visible at the end of the long drive. The churchyard was filled with headstones and monuments that dated back over two hundred years. The graves were all maintained. Many had flowers or small plants marking a loved one. The church too, was in surprisingly good repair. Miguel stopped the car and they all got out. An old gentleman came out of the church and Miguel ran up to greet him. They exchanged a few words then Miguel gestured for the boys to join them.  
"This is my grandfather, Franco. It is his turn to close up the church tonight. I told him what youï¿½re looking for and he has something to show you."

The group followed Miguel and Franco into the church. Franco led them to the first station of the cross that was painted on a wall. Justin immediately recognized the brush strokes. He gasped then continued to follow along the wall of the church. There were seven stations on the wall in front of him and then another seven on the opposite wall. The paintings had been preserved. They looked as if Kinney and Patrick had painted them only a year ago instead of 100. Justin took out his camera but was unable to focus; the tears of joy had blurred his vision. Brian gently removed the camera from Justinï¿½s trembling hand. He asked Franco if it was okay to photograph the paintings. Getting a smile and a nod from the old man, Brian started to take the pictures.

While Brian continued to photograph the paintings, Bobby walked around the churchyard and photographed some of the more interesting grave markers. Most of the names on the markers were distinctly Hispanic, very few were Anglo. The ones that were had obviously married into the Hispanic family. Two markers stood out amongst the others. Not only were the markers a bit taller than the others, they were plain, not as ornate as some of the others. Bobby used the zoom feature to see if it was worth photographing the markers up close. They were at the far end of the cemetery. As he got one of the markers in his view finder he began to focus.

"Oh my god!" Bobby ran back into the church.

"Everybody, out here now!" Bobby shouted. Brian had finished the last station when he heard the redhead shouting.

"What? What happened?" Brian shouted back, thinking someone else was hitting on Bobby.

"Theyï¿½re here, theyï¿½re here!"

Justin jumped off the bench he was sitting on and ran out of the church. Brian and John followed closely on his heels. They all followed the redhead who was still sprinting toward the tall grave markers. 

"Look!" Bobby pointed at the monuments. Buried side by side were Kinney and Patrick. 

Patrick Taylor John Aidan Brian Kinney  
1807-1878 1802-1879  
MY SOUL He painted He loved

"Brian, he couldn't live without his Patrick." Justin sobbed.

"No, he couldnï¿½t." Brian couldnï¿½t stop the tear that slowly slid down his cheek. Pulling Justin close, Brian whispered into Justinï¿½s ear. "And neither can I."

 

A few days later the foursome sat on a plane as it descended into Pittsburgh. They felt good about their adventures and what they had found. Some of their friends were coming to meet them at the airport but they weren't sure exactly who would be there. They knew everybody expected a big party some time soon where they would all get their presents and a full accounting of the trip.

"Are you glad to be going home, Sunshine?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded. "I'll be so happy to see everybody, especially Mom and Molly. I've missed them so much. But this trip has been the best thing I've ever done. You liked it, didn't you, Brian?"

"Yes, Sunshine, I loved it," Brian smirked tongue in cheek. "And I need to get back to work so I can pay for this mega extravaganza sojourn."

"You're not going to be in debt, are you?" Justin asked with a frown. He knew how much of the trip Brian had paid for. He wished he could have contributed more.

"Don't sweat it. Besides, John and I have to get that trust set up for the church in San Antonio."

"That will be a fitting memorial to Patrick and Kinney."

"Who would have thought that I would actually want a fucking Kinney to be remembered?" Brian laughed.

"Yeah, but it is a side of your family that you never knew existed until recently," Justin observed.

"Jack would never believe it. He would have taken the money and gone on a celebratory drinking binge. That would have been his fitting tribute to his ancestor, if he chose to recognize him at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I've told you how Jack felt about fairies. It's pretty ironic that the most famous Kinney of us all was a fag."

"I think there will be another famous Kinney before you're through," Justin said leaning against Brian.

"I don't know about that. Advertising is hardly one of the fine arts."

"But you are an old master at it."

"Hey, watch the 'old' comments."

Justin giggled and leaned up to give Brian a quick kiss. "So we haven't broken the bank completely with this trip?"

"Not quite. Ted will have to work some of his magic to get everything straightened out though. I want that church endowment to come into effect as soon as possible."

"You're a good man, Brian Kinney."

"Sh, we don't want that getting around."

"Some day everyone will know the great guy that I know," Justin declared. Brian tried to glower at his partner but ended up smiling. Justin always had that effect on him. "You know it's only a matter of time till you win a Clio," Justin stated, "and after that the sky's the limit."

Brian beamed at his partner. "I think the Taylor side of this equation is going to be the one that gets all the recognition."

Justin's smile was radiant. He resolved to finish his schooling and make Brian very, very proud of him.

Brian and Justin glanced over at Bobby and John who were holding hands. All four smiled at each other content with their journey but happy to be returning home. As the plane touched down they all took deep breaths getting ready to reassume their old lives, lives they had almost forgotten in the weeks they had been gone.

When they emerged from collecting their bags, the first person Brian saw was Michael waving frantically and grinning like a fool. He rushed up to Brian.

"Hey," he said giving Brian a big hug. "I'm so glad you're home and you didn't get eaten by rabid frogs or anything."

Brian shook his head and gave Michael a kiss. He looked around to see who else was there, but he didn't see any of their friends. He raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Michael.

"Everybody's working," Michael explained as they began walking out to the parking garage. "Ben's got a class, Ma's at the diner, Jennifer's showing a house. I borrowed Teddy's car. He's involved with something at Kinnetik." Brian raised his other eyebrow. "I don't think it's anything serious," Michael said hastily. "Here we are," he added popping the trunk on Ted's car. 

Luckily they had shipped all their purchases and so were able to get their luggage into the trunk. Bobby, John and Justin climbed in the back and Brian slid into the passenger seat.

"Mi casa, Miguel, por favor," Brian said with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Michael reacted. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He smiled fondly at Brian. 

"Home, Miguel," Brian repeated.

"Who's Miguel?"

"You are. Miguel is Spanish for Michael."

"Hey," John said from the back seat. "Do you guys realize how many drivers we've had on this trip who were named Miguel, and now we even have one right here in Pittsburgh." They looked at each other chuckled.

"Yeah," Bobby said thoughtfully. "The first driver in Venezuela who took us to Santa Ana was Miguel."

"And Edna's driver was Miguel."

"And there was Miguel who directed us to Pablo and the great paintings in Pablo's house."

"And who could forget Agador/Miguel?" They all laughed at the memory of that one.

"And now we have Miguelito of Pittsburgh," Brian teased. "I think you missed your calling, Mikey. You should have been a chauffeur."

"Looks like that's exactly what I am today," Michael laughed.

"And following in a fine tradition, I might add," Brian observed.

It didn't take long to get them back to the loft. Michael dumped them out and said he had to get Teddy's car back to him. Brian told him to inform Ted that he would be in tomorrow and he was a dead man if everything wasn't running like clockwork.

"Are you trying to scare the shit out of him?" Michael asked.

"Of course! That's how I get the best out of all my staff," Brian smirked.

"Thanks for picking us up, Michael," Justin said. That was followed by thank yous from John and Bobby. 

"Give me a call when you get settled in," Michael said opening the driver's door. 

Brian pulled him into a hug. "Gracias, Miguel. I'll call you in a couple of days. I'm sure the gang will want to get together so they can collect their lovely gifts from this band of happy wanderers."

"You got us presents?" Michael asked with a feigned look of astonishment. "Sounds good," he called as he drove away.

They loaded their bags on the elevator and made their way up. Nothing had changed in the loft. The cleaning lady had everything spic and span for them.

John and Bobby were going to spend the night before heading back to the farm. They called Claire to tell her they were back. Jennifer called to say she had sold the house she was showing. She was glad to have her son back, but would see him the following day. Justin was just as glad to have some time to get back into the rhythm of life in Pittsburgh before he had to deal with family and friends. Brian called Gus and the Munchers to tell them he had arrived safely. Gus wanted to come over immediately to see his daddy, but Lindsay was able to convince him that he could spend the whole day with daddy and Justin if he would wait.

After all that was accomplished they ordered in dinner and had a good American Chinese meal. They all enjoyed it immensely. They discussed going out but nobody really wanted to. It was much better to be at home. They unpacked and all did laundry even though John and Bobby would be going to the farm the next day.

When all of that was finished it was still only midnight and they were working on Texas time. However, Justin noticed the look in Brian's eyes that unmistakably said that he wanted to fuck in their own bed.

"I think I'm ready to turn in," Justin said faking a huge yawn. "Must be jet lag."

"Us too," John said holding Bobby's hand. They spread out the futon cushions and started to undress. When they looked up Brian and Justin had disappeared. John smiled at Bobby and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"I hope they're not too noisy," Bobby said.

"Oh, I hope they're loud," John replied.

"You do? Why?"

"This is our last night to take notes. This trip has been quite an education in fucking."

"Yeah," Bobby laughed. "I'd like to try that thing they were doing in Acapulco."

"Need a demonstration," Brian called from the bedroom where he had already stripped Justin of all his clothes.

"No thanks," John chuckled. "I think I have it all figured out."

"I'm always happy to help my older brother broaden his horizons."

"Oh believe me, you already have."

"In that case, Justin and I are going to take a long shower."

"Sure," John said as he and Bobby settled onto the cushions.

"What do you suppose their water bill is like each month?" Bobby speculated.

"Astronomical!"

"What say we try out the Acapulco thing while they're in the shower? We can get advice if we need it when they come out."

"I knew I liked the way you think," John replied rolling on top of his partner and capturing his lips.

In the shower Brian had Justin in a kiss hotter than the water that was pouring over them. His hands skimmed the wet body sliding over skin so soft that his own body ached to rub against it. Brian's hand lingered on Justin's ass squeezing the globes and caressing the ample area.

"Want me to suck you off?" Justin asked as Brian released him from the kiss. 

Brian shook his head. He wanted to possess his boy ï¿½ in their own shower ï¿½ in their own home ï¿½ completely. Brian picked up a condom from the ledge and handed it to Justin. Justin smiled as he ripped it open knowing that Brian couldn't wait till they were in their bed. He saw the raw need in his partner's eyes.

Justin rolled the condom along Brian's straining cock. Brian pulled him against his body for another burning kiss. This time when Brian released him Justin turned and leaned against the glass. He felt Brian position himself behind him and waited for that initial pinch of entry. Instead he felt Brian's arms come around him and draw him back against his body.

"Thanks for thinking of that trip, and for making me go with you. It was ï¿½ great."

Justin smiled up at Brian. "I didn't have to make you go, did I?"

"I guess not, but you always have been a persistent little shit."

"Only when I know it's for your own good."

"Yeah, like when you refused to go away every time I tried to push you off that cliff."

"It almost worked a couple of times."

"I know."

"But you don't have to do that ever again," Justin said confidently. "I'm never going anywhere."

"And I'm never going to let you."

"Then let's see some of the masterful cock work that has kept me coming back for more ever since that first night."

"Yes, my bossy little bottom."

Brian turned Justin and gently entered him leading them on that explosive ride that each of them loved so much. They would take a similar ride in their bed later, and then again, and then once again. John and Bobby smiled, listening, in their own cozy bed, and knowing that Brian and Justin were right where they were supposed to be ï¿½ together.


End file.
